La Mission !
by Rhea S
Summary: Ianto décide de jouer les cupidons pour pousser Toshiko et Owen à se mettre ensemble avec l'aide de Gwen. Y'arrivera/y'arrivera pas ? seul moyen de le savoir,découvrir cette histoire... globalement avant Reset
1. Cupidon

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

**NB : **titres auxquels vous avez échappé : Mission : marions-les ! / Mission délicate/ Mission Épineuse/ Mission impossible.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Cela faisait un petit moment que Ianto observait Owen et Tosh. Il ne disait rien, mais il voyait tout, il remarquait tout, il savait tout. Ce n'était pas non plus très difficile à décrypter.

Tosh fondait littéralement d'amour pour le maigre médecin et celui-ci appréciait visiblement la jeune femme sans oser s'en approcher. En les voyant ainsi danser une valse-hésitation à l'ancienne, Ianto se sentait une âme de Cupidon. Il leur fallait quelque chose pour les aider à rapprocher un peu, un coup de pouce amical, même si cela ressemblait beaucoup à une mission impossible.

Il alla chercher Gwen pour lui demander un peu d'aide. Elle connaissait son Owen sur le bout des doigts, s'il pouvait dire. Elle saurait certainement comment rapprocher ces deux-là, pour leur bonheur mutuel.

- Gwen, je peux te parler ? fit-il en l'attirant dans le bureau de Jack.

- D'accord, mais seulement si tu me promets un café aussi bon que celui de ce matin, tu sais que je me réveille la nuit avec l'envie d'en boire un ?

- Non, je rêve ! Je vous ai rendu accro à la qualité !

- Arrête, tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais.

Ianto baissa les yeux, cachant la flamme amusée qui dansait dans son regard. Gwen éclata de rire.

- Bon, allez, de quoi tu veux me parler ? De Jack ? Il te manque ? à moi aussi, tu sais...

- Jack nous manque à tous, Gwen, fit Ianto, refusant catégoriquement de parler du Capitaine.

Son absence pour des raisons professionnelles le perturbait fortement. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il avait cédé aux exigences de la chair du Capitaine et il se sentait en manque. D'où le besoin urgent de se changer les idées en s'occupant de Owen et Tosh. Gwen eut le bon goût de paraître comprendre.

- Mouais, il manque à certains plus qu'à d'autres. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir dans son bureau ?

- c'est le seul endroit où on peut parler tranquillement.

- et pourquoi veux-tu me parler, demanda la brune avec méfiance, ou plutôt de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- de Owen et Tosh.

- Ah !

Elle soupira, elle avait eu peur que Ianto lui demande des comptes vis à vis de son attitude avec le capitaine. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé à son goût mais dernièrement, elle avait cherché à accroître ses contacts avec Jack. Elle n'était pas habitué à se faire ignorer et ses attentions lui manquaient. Elle avait d'ailleurs le sentiment que Ianto n'était pas étranger à cette affaire et qu'il y avait sûrement quelque chose derrière cette recrudescence de chasse, d'exercices de tirs que Jack organisait pour l'ancien réceptionniste.

- Oui, je trouve qu'ils devraient arrêter de se tourner autour comme ça. Et tenter quelque chose une bonne fois pour toute !

- bah, Tosh est très timide, dit Gwen en haussant les épaules et Owen est ... ben, c'est Owen quoi.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de réfléchir à un qualificatif qui ne soit pas trop méchant. Hum cynique, moqueur, désagréable, caustique, sarcastique...

- Owen, dit-il en désespoir de cause.

- évidemment, de plus, ni l'un et l'autre ne feront le premier pas, reprit Gwen que l'idée de mettre ses collègue ensemble semblait réjouir.

- Faux, dit Ianto, Tosh a déjà fait les premiers pas et pas qu'une fois. Mais je crois que Owen est trop obtus pour l'avoir remarqué.

- Ah bon, mais qu'a-t-elle fait ? demanda Gwen, curieuse.

- Elle lui a proposé plusieurs fois de venir boire un verre avec elle, elle lui prépare des petits sandwichs rien que pour lui. Personne d'autre n'a d'attention pour lui de cette manière et il prend cela comme si cela lui était dû. C'est insupportable !

- Donc ce que tu veux, c'est qu'il ouvre les yeux ? Bon courage, renifla-t-elle, Owen est le roi des bornés quand il veut. Et il s'y entend pour pourrir une situation.

- oui, je sais. Ce que je veux faire, c'est organiser une soirée tous ensemble au Hub, profitons de l'absence de Jack pour resserrer les liens entre nous, blablabla, et on leur fait faux bond.

- du coup ils se retrouvent tout les deux tout seul et ils rentrent chez eux sans qu'il ne se passe rien du tout. Non, ça ne marchera pas cette histoire. Mauvaise idée !

- t'as mieux à proposer ? fit Ianto un peu désarçonné et secrètement vexé qu'elle écarte son idée sans y réfléchir plus profondément.

- Restaurant ? Connaissant Owen, il ne va pas refuser une bouffe gratuite et Tosh restera pour lui tenir compagnie. Après, ce qui peut arriver les regarde, ils sont grands...

- Ok, demain soir, Opération Resto pour les masos de l'amour.

- je t'ai connu plus inspiré, rétorqua Gwen en étouffant un rire.

Il lui sourit et ressortirent du bureau de Jack sous les regards intrigués de Tosh.

oOoOo

- Ah merci, merci !! gueulait Owen en arrivant au Hub le matin suivant, j'ai passé une soirée vraiment merdique !!!

- Sympa pour moi, Owen, grinça Tosh, bonjour au fait.

- Désolé, Sweet heart mais là, il faut que ces deux idiots comprennent que ça ne se fait pas de nous abandonner en plein milieu d'un dîner et de me laisser la note à payer.

- T'as pas fait ça quand même ? murmura Gwen à Ianto, tu n'as pas oublié de régler la note ?

- Non, mais le maître d'hôtel va m'entendre, répondit-il sur le même mode. Surtout avec le pourboire que je lui ai laissé. Mais bon, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte, tu en as quand même profité ?

- et toi, Tosh, demanda Gwen en se tournant vers la jeune femme dont les pommettes cerises montraient l'embarras.

- n'importe quoi ! continua de s'emporter Owen, sans laisser le temps à Tosh de répondre, vous nous avez laissé tomber comme des vieilles chaussettes et nous avons dû nous dépêcher de manger pour vous retrouver au Hub et bizarrement il n'y avait personne. Vous étiez où ? Gwen je peux comprendre, mais toi, Ianto en l'absence du Capitaine, tu passes tes nuits ici. Enfin, quand il est là aussi. Bordel, vous étiez où ?

- On dormait...

- On chassait...

Les deux conspirateurs répondirent en même temps. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à trouver une excuse pour la soirée de la veille.

- enfin, on dormait en chassant, dit Ianto, en foudroyant Gwen du regard, la défiant de dire un mot de plus. Elle cacha un fou rire qui menaçait de déborder.

- Mouais, fit Owen, en les dévisageant tour à tour, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez encore inventé mais vous auriez pu prévenir que vous en aviez pour un moment. On aurait pu profiter de cette soirée, au lieu de devoir quitter le resto avant le dessert.

Il s'éloigna et descendit vers sa salle d'autopsie, râlant qu'il avait évidemment du travail à faire et peu de temps à consacrer à ces idioties, en des termes moins châtiés.

- merci, souffla Tosh en passant devant Ianto, avec un sourire léger.

Il la regarda se mettre au travail avec entrain, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. De toute évidence, il y avait au moins une personne qui avait apprécié la soirée.

oOoOo

- Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer ce qu'elle lui trouve, dit-il d'un air songeur à Gwen un peu plus tard, il est rustre, mesquin, moqueur avec nous comme avec elle, mais elle lui pardonne tout.

- Que veux-tu l'amour est aveugle ! dit Gwen, et puis, Owen n'est pas si désagréable quand il veut.

- Oh, j'oubliais que tu étais l'experte ès Owen.

Elle grimaça et vérifia que Tosh ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

- Ok, ça va, je m'en veux déjà suffisamment, et pour Rhys, et pour Tosh. Dis-moi, elle a toujours eu ce genre de sentiments pour lui ?

- Je ne travaillais pas encore à l'Institut de Cardiff, quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, et je ne suis pas sûr que Jack ait porté attention à ça. En tout cas, il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Mais depuis que je la connais, elle a toujours eu un béguin pour lui.

- Et lui, c'est la seule personne avec laquelle il est à peu près correct. C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient faire un beau couple, s'ils s'en donnaient la peine.

- Pfff, souffla Ianto, bon, le coup du resto, ça n'a pas marché. Il nous reste ton idée... une vraie sortie à 4.

- Minute, c'était ton idée et je la trouvais foireuse.

- En attendant, c'est la tienne qui a foiré.

- Ianto, fréquenter Jack n'a pas arrangé ton humour.

- Ah bon, quel dommage ! mais il fallait s'y attendre.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Je suis trop sensible au sien. Il est contagieux.

- Ah misère, toi aussi, tu vas commencer à sortir des blagues vaseuses sur la physionomie des aliens ?

- Non, ça je lui laisse, il le fait tellement mieux que moi, entre autre chose...

Ils pouffèrent, s'attirant un regard noir, sourcils froncés de Tosh qu'ils venaient de déranger dans une équation ardue.

- Café ?

- Avec plaisir, cher associé, fit Gwen, allez, je lance les invitations.

oOoOo

Gwen usa de sa persuasion avec talent pour convaincre Owen de sortir de sa crypte, tandis que Ianto appâtait Toshiko avec la perspective de faire joujou avec un artefact qu'il fallait étudier. Bref, malgré la soirée avortée de la veille, ils réussirent à les remettre dans la même pièce.

Gwen exposa son plan aux oreilles de ses collègues.

- Tu te rappelles Tosh quand tu as proposé une sortie ensemble, eh bien, il y a un nouveau bowling en ville, ça serait sympa de s'y rendre tous ensemble, on pourrait se faire un tournoi Torchwood.

- Eh minute papillon, c'est à moi, cette idée, dit Owen d'une voix cassante.

Gwen sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, Ianto acquiesça.

- Alors tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à venir avec nous pour jouer...

- Mais, je n'ai pas prévu, j'ai encore du travail, se fit prier le médecin, il aimait tant quand on le suppliait.

- Allez mon Owen, tu verras, je suis sûre qu'il y a de jolies filles dans ce bowling.

Gwen esquiva le regard soudain furibond de Ianto. Le plan était qu'il s'intéresse à Tosh, non qu'il s'intéresse aux autres filles qu'il pouvait y avoir au bowling. Mais Owen était finalement partant, autant en profiter, ils partirent aussitôt pour le Bowling Paradise, nouveau lieu à la mode, ces jours-ci.

* * *

_A suivre... (enfin si ça vous plait) _


	2. Lendemain difficile

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

**NB : **titres auxquels vous avez échappé : Mission : marions-les ! / Mission délicate/ Mission Épineuse/ Mission impossible.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

**Lendemain difficile  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Le lendemain..._

- Enfin, Ianto, ce n'est pas de ma faute, cette fois, fit Gwen d'un air contrit

- Ah non ! mais tu m'excuseras, mais choisir le Bowling Paradise, spécialité enterrement de vie de jeune filles, pour amener Owen et Tosh à sortir ensemble, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée !

- Mais on m'a dit que c'était bien !?

- Ah ça oui, mais pour une fête entre filles ! Avoue... on t'a donné l'adresse pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille !

Elle baissa la tête, il avait raison, elle avait eu l'adresse au cours de ses recherches pour son mariage.

- Y'a beaucoup de chose à enterrer, hein ? fit Ianto avec aigreur.

- Hé ! on croirait entendre Owen !!

- Ouais, je m'entraîne, penser comme Owen, parler comme Owen, jouer comme Owen, pour trouver comment les mettre ensemble... ce n'est pas gagné, finit-t-il par dire en riant.

- D'ailleurs, demanda Gwen, ils sont où ?

- Je n'ai pas vu Tosh ce matin, il faut dire qu'elle a fini par noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, je ne l'ai jamais vu boire autant.

Il avait l'air un peu gêné.

- C'est toi qui l'a ramené chez elle, c'est ça ? demanda Gwen en se servant un café, sous les yeux bleu noirs de Ianto.

- Oui…

Il resserra sa cravate d'un air soucieux et évita son regard.

- Quoi, raconte !! ordonna son amie avec impatience.

Il se tourna pour nettoyer une tâche imaginaire sur la cafetière étincelante.

- Ben, disons qu'elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait hier soir. Elle m'a ... elle m'a embrassé, enfin. Interdit de rire !

Gwen s'étouffa avec son café.

- Chaud, chaud...

- tu vois, c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui sert le café, dit il en époussetant son antique machine, elle n'obéit qu'à moi.

Il avait un étrange regard, que Gwen évalua comme de l'admiration et de l'affection pour sa machine. Un peu comme un collectionneur qui caresserait sa pièce rare, sa plus belle acquisition.

- Nooon, dit-elle en roulant des yeux, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Eh bien, j'ai dû être ferme avec elle. Je l'ai repoussée.

- et alors ?

- et alors ? Elle a tenté de m'arracher les yeux. Elle a un sacré caractère quand elle a un peu trop bu.

- elle se lâche, je pense, toutes ses inhibitions ont dû tomber sous l'alcool.

- Ah ça pour tomber, il n'y a pas eu que les inhibitions qui se sont envolées, la robe aussi. Elle cache un corps vraiment magnifique…finit-il d'un ton rêveur.

- Hé, tu fais des infidélités à Jack maintenant ? plaisanta Gwen avec un sourire en coin.

- Et qui te dit que Jack ne fait pas exactement la même chose à Londres ? Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait là-bas.

- Tu connais Jack et tu sais qu'il ne nous dit pas tout.

- Parfois je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Tu imagines ? Avoir dans l'esprit tout ce qu'il a pu voir, apprendre, ressentir...

- Avoue, tu l'envies, toi qui veux toujours tout savoir sur tout.

- Non, je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Ah oui ? dit Gwen et qui a installé de nouvelles caméras sur le toit pour, dit-il, mieux voir la sortie du garage ?

- J'ai raison, non ? C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, d'ailleurs, se défendit le jeune homme.

- C'est surtout pour savoir qui arrive et qui part et surveiller Jack quand il monte là-haut. Tu es curieux Ianto, ne le nie pas !

- Je ne le nie pas, d'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir où est Owen. Je lui ai préparé son café spécial retour de biture.

- Il doit être avec la poupée Barbie.

- Ce n'était pas celle qui devait se marier aujourd'hui ? demanda le gallois en riant.

- Encore une qui aura quelque chose à enterrer aujourd'hui.

- Non, mais il va avoir un sacré gueule de déterré aujourd'hui.

- Owen, sors de ce corps et de ce costume, explosa de rire Gwen en secouant Ianto comme un prunier.

oOoOo

Ils étaient tous les deux écroulés de rire quand Owen et Tosh arrivèrent. Leur regards se croisèrent, ils se dirent bonjour et regardèrent interloqués les deux gallois qui se collaient de grandes claques dans le dos.

- On a manqué quelque chose ? Ianto tu passeras me voir, dit Owen, tu dois couver quelque chose pour être aussi rouge.

Ils explosèrent de rire à nouveau. Un fou rire incoercible qui les secouait de la tête au pied. Tosh et Owen échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Ils avaient la sensation de louper un épisode.

- c'est rien, fit Gwen les larmes aux yeux, c'est juste que on a passé une bonne soirée hier et qu'on se rappelait les bon souvenirs.

Tosh se rembrunit instantanément. Elle se souvenait un peu trop bien et comprit que Ianto avait raconté ce qui s'était la veille à la porte de son appartement. Elle crut qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle en ressentit une vive douleur à cette idée cruelle.

La soirée avait un peu trop affaibli ses défenses et des larmes amères commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle alla trouver refuge dans les vestiaires.

Le jeune homme vit immédiatement qu'ils avaient fait une erreur et partit à sa recherche pour s'expliquer. Gwen resta avec Owen, qui avait l'air en revanche ravi de sa soirée.

- Bon, quand est-ce qu'on remet ça ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains, enjoué, j'ai beaucoup aimé m'incruster dans cette soirée de filles. J'ai adoré lorsqu'elles m'ont pris pour le stripteaseur.

- Encore qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à mater, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elles ont pu te trouver, fit Gwen en secouant la tête, en se remémorant la soirée.

- Mais la même chose que toi, Cooper, un roseau, certes, mais qui ne plie pas. Le rêve de toute femme.

- Fais gaffe que je n'y fiche pas le feu à ton roseau. Tu nous as abandonnés hier soir.

- Non, je vous ai laissé pour une compagnie plus chatoyante, nuance. Tosh qui broyait du noir, et Ianto qui paraissait avoir la tête ailleurs, ce n'était pas une compagnie avec laquelle j'aurais aimé me montrer.

- Ce que tu peux être lourd quand tu t'y mets !!

Elle quitta la kitchenette en agitant les mains au-dessus de sa tête, l'air vraiment en colère.

- Ben, quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? fit Owen surpris, je comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes, moi. Bon, d'un autre côté, ça ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne t'intéresse pas ? demanda Ianto en refaisant son apparition, surveillant les mains d'Owen qui s'approchaient un peu trop de son graal caféiné.

- Les femmes, bougonna le médecin, quoiqu'on dise, on a toujours tort.

- Mais non, c'est juste que tu ne sais pas écouter.

- Ah ça, c'est sûr, je ne suis pas le coffee boy, confident de ces dames et condiments du Capitaine !

- Pas mal, celle-ci je la ressortirais à Jack quand il sera de retour, il sera ravi de me goûter pour vérifier.

Owen le regarda en plissant des yeux avant d'aboyer de rire. Il venait d'imaginer la scène et il la trouvait positivement hilarante.

- Au moins, fit Ianto en lui servant son café, je suis heureux que ça te plaise.

- Tant que tu t'en trouves aise qu'il te b...

- Si tu finis cette phrase, je te prive de café pour la journée, l'interrompit Ianto sérieux comme un pape.

Owen s'arrêta net de délirer et sur un regard noir repartit dans sa salle d'autopsie, clamant qu'il avait du travail, lui, contrairement à certains.

Ianto soupira. Il fallait ménager les susceptibilités des uns et des autres. Il regrettait que Jack ne soit pas là. Lui au moins, il serait arrivé à mettre tout le monde d'accord soit avec lui soit contre lui. Et Dieu, qu'il aurait aimé être contre lui à cet instant. Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un autre plan pour mettre Owen et Tosh ensemble.

Plus il y songeait et plus il se rendait compte qu'ils feraient un beau couple. L'un comme l'autre étaient sensibles et refusaient de le montrer. Et il était persuadé que Owen avait des sentiments tendres pour la japonaise. Après tout, il s'en prenait à elle toujours de manière plus douce qu'avec eux. Il l'aimait bien, certes, mais était-ce suffisant pour qu'ils forment un couple ?

Bah, Jack et lui s'amusaient bien ensemble et pourtant il n'y avait pas plus dissemblable qu'eux. Gwen revint, traînant une Tosh qui se remettait peu à peu de la crise de larme qui avait succédée à ses excuses. Il lui tendit une tasse de café, Hin Lao, le meilleur des cafés. Elle lui fit un mince sourire et il se demanda s'il ne devait pas tout lui avouer à propos de leur plan.

oOoOo

- Bon, au boulot, on n'a pas que ça à faire, dit Gwen en pianotant sur son ordinateur à la recherche des informations.

Elle envoya un message privé à Ianto, entamant une conversation silencieuse, où seul les claquements des touches se faisaient écho dans le Hub plongé en plein travail.

"Si ça continue, je les enferme dans une cellule et je n'ouvre qu'à partir du moment où ils ont couché ensemble."

"Tu ne peux pas les forcer." répondit Ianto faisant la moue.

"Non, mais je commence à en avoir marre de cette tension sexuelle entre eux deux. C'est pire qu'avec Jack"

"Pire que Jack, pas possible !!" sembla se moquer le jeune homme.

Elle répondit aussitôt. " si possible, au moins lui et toi, vous ne vous évitez pas dans les couloirs."

_"non, on aurait plutôt tendance à utiliser les couloirs pour assouvir cette tension, _pensa-t-il_, encore que Jack est toujours sous tension."_

"Il faut trouver une solution." frappa-t-il, les sourcils froncés. "Gaffe, Owen arrive"

"Je veux bien, mais tu sais la proposition des cellules me plait de plus en plus." écrivit-elle, tout en effaçant les premières phrases, alors qu'Owen passait derrière elle. Elle eut peur qu'il jette un coup d'œil à son écran, mais non, tout paraissait normal.

"Essayons autre chose : c'est l'anniversaire d'Owen dans 2 jours, on pourrait lui faire une petite fête et les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre." lui envoya Ianto avec un clin d'oeil. Il surveillait lui aussi les allées et venues de ses amis.

"Je commence à désespérer" tapa Gwen en le regardant d'un air de chien battu.

"Je sais, moi aussi, mais on ne peut vraiment pas les enfermer."

"Tu pourrais leur mettre un aphrodisiaque dans le café et on les enferme !!!" continua Gwen, partant dans un délire.

"Non, on ne peut pas, ce ne serait pas honnête. Tentons l'anniversaire et puis, on verra. Peut-être que Jack aura une idée à son retour." Il espéra que le Capitaine trouve vite le chemin du retour, car il commençait à ne plus avoir d'idée. Jamais il n'aurait dû se laisser dans cette aventure.

"Je suis sûr qu'il aura la même que moi. Qu'importe le moyen pourvu qu'on ait le résultat."

"Va dire ça à un esprit aussi cartésien que Tosh" frappa Ianto en fronçant des sourcils.

"Ok, monsieur la Vertu, on essaie encore ton idée, mais si cela ne marche pas, tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenue! "

" on verra bien, fais attention, Owen revient"

La journée passa à organiser le futur anniversaire.

* * *

_A suivre... (enfin si ça vous plait encore) _


	3. Anniversaire Surprise

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

**NB:** désolée pour le retard (j'ai perdu un peu de temps sur mes drabbles^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

**Anniversaire surprise****

* * *

**

- Bonsoir, tout le monde !

Gwen venait de pénétrer dans le Hub, accompagnée d'une bonne odeur de pizzas fraîches. Les yeux d'Owen se fermèrent tandis qu'il appréciait le parfum.

- c'est pourquoi, tout ça ?

Gwen lui jeta un coup d'œil narquois, alors que Tosh s'approchait d'eux.

- Tu croyais que tu allais échapper à ton anniversaire ? Tu pensais qu'on avait oublié ! s'écria Gwen, se méprenant sur la soudaine tête d'enterrement d'Owen.

- non, je ne fête jamais mon anniversaire !

- mais pourquoi pas, c'est l'occasion de faire la fête, de se retrouver entre copains et de s'amuser.

- j'ai plein de raison pour ne pas faire ce stupide anniversaire, oh non, Tosh pas toi ? gémit-il en se couvrant les yeux.

Elle lui sourit et lui posa un chapeau de papier sur le crâne.

- humm, tu es trop chou comme ça.

-J'ai l'air positivement RIDICULE !

- mais, non, je t'assure, dit une voix narquoise derrière lui, Ianto, qui s'était infiltré sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Owen se tourna pour répondre aigrement et **flash**.

- j'ai les moyens de te faire chanter maintenant, s'écria le jeune homme en reculant vivement alors qu'Owen bondissait sur lui, perdant son galure dans la poursuite.

Le responsable de la Sécurité l'évita tout en continuant à le prendre en photo, il appuya sur l'appareil une dernière fois avant d'envoyer le boitier à Toshiko qui s'empara de la carte-mémoire.

Owen, aveuglé par les flashs lumineux, arracha l'appareil des mains de Toshiko en grognant. Mais elle avait déjà passé la carte à Gwen qui la cacha sur elle, là où Owen s'était promis de ne plus remettre les mains. Ses équipiers riaient à perdre haleine, il leur fit face en souriant sarcastiquement.

- OK, Ok, on s'est bien amusé, mais maintenant, où est mon gâteau ? Si vous tenez tant que ça à fêter mon anniversaire, j'espère que vous avez prévu un gâteau et beaucoup à boire, pour que je puisse vous supporter.

Gwen grimaça, feignant être gênée, alors qu'elle jubilait intérieurement. Owen avait l'intention de fêter son anniversaire finalement.

- Je croyais que des pizzas, ça allait te suffire.

Owen accentua son sourire de travers, la jaugeant de bas en haut.

- Non, non, ça ne suffira pas ! J'ai faim et j'ai envie d'un gâteau.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne monterais pas dans la salle de conférence, dit Ianto, tes cadeaux t'attendent.

Owen, soudain beaucoup plus enthousiaste, bondit vers la salle, montant quatre à quatre les escaliers, suivi de toute l'équipe. Ianto avait fait du bon travail. Décoration, gâteau et bouteilles, Owen le remercia d'un sourire.

- ok, mais ne crois pas que nous sommes quittes ! je t'en veux toujours pour cette épaule, dit-il en bougeant l'articulation, j'y ai encore mal quand le temps change. Pourtant cela fait presque un an.

- tu veux un massage ? je peux si tu veux, proposa Gwen.

- merci, mais non, ma chérie, tu n'as jamais su où t'arrêter !

Elle lui tira la langue tandis que Ianto faisait sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne sans sourire, la réflexion lui faisait mal. Il pensait que leurs rapports s'étaient un peu améliorés, Owen lui prouvait que ce n'était toujours pas fini. Enfin, il fallait toujours qu'ils se mangent le nez, comme deux frères se disputant l'amour familial, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne s'estimaient pas au fond. Tout simplement, cela signifiait que c'était plus facile pour eux de communiquer sur ce mode qu'il trouvait de plus en plus pesant.

- Owen, tu ne peux pas simplement dire merci au lieu d'agresser les gens, dit Toshiko calmement.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas dans mon caractère, dit Owen en roulant des yeux à l'attention de la japonaise.

- fichu caractère borné, murmura Ianto.

- tu dis quoi, demanda Owen, qui n'avait pas saisi.

- rien, c'est par le champagne que tu veux commencer ?

- oui, Coffee Boy, sers-moi, mais Tosh, reprit-il en prenant son verre, ça fait partie de mon charme légendaire de râler après vous. Comme Jack n'est pas là, il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de faire tourner la baraque. Bon, c'est à ce moment-là qu'on remercie tout le monde ? Donc, ben, merci de fêter mes 26 ans, je sais, j'ai toute la vie devant moi. Alors, on attaque les pizzas ou pas ?

L'équipe trinqua à l'anniversaire d'Owen, qui cachait son émotion d'avoir ses amis et collègues à ses petits soins. Puis ils se jetèrent sur les parts découpées et les biscuits apéritifs disposés diligemment par Ianto.

- vous ne vous êtes pas posé la question de savoir si je n'avais pas déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Non, tu ronchonnes depuis ce matin, que la vie est injuste, qu'on a jamais le temps de rien, répondit Gwen, au contraire, on s'est dit, ce soir, il est tout seul, faisons-lui une surprise !

- quel emmerdeur, dit Ianto en aparté.

- quoi ? fit Owen les sourcils froncés.

- je disais, tu veux un craker ? Avec ton champagne ?

Ianto lui tendit une assiette avec un regard aussi pur que celui d'un nouveau-né. Excepté le petit sourire en coin, on lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession. Même Owen ne pouvait être dupe, mais il préféra ne pas relever, aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire, pas le moment de se quereller.

- Allez, cadeaux...dit Gwen en souriant, ouvre le mien d'abord.

- Hum, ça, c'est un CD, dit Owen en soupesant le mince paquet, Gorillaz, hum, t'es sûre Gwen? c'est pas un peu morbide, regarde-moi, ces tronches de zombis !

- Ecoute au lieu de critiquer et tu me diras ce que tu en penses vraiment. A toi Tosh.

- J'ai fait simple, dit la jeune femme en rosissant, un pull.

- Tosh, le plaisir dans les cadeaux, c'est aussi de les ouvrir, dit-il en arrachant le papier cadeau avec gourmandise, oh, il est parfait.

- Je trouve qu'il va bien avec la couleur de tes yeux, fit Ianto pince-sans-rire.

- Oh ça va, dit Tosh en baissant la tête vers son verre de jus d'orange... je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire les magasins.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite souris, il me plait beaucoup ce pull rose. Et toi, dit-il en dévisageant Ianto, qui riait comme un bossu, arrête de rire, le rose c'est la couleur des hommes qui s'assument. Tu devrais essayer. T'en es où, d'ailleurs avec Jack, toujours à baver derrière ?

- Hé... s'écria Ianto en lui jetant son cadeau sur les genoux, si tu continues, je m'en vais.

- Je suis ton médecin, je m'inquiète de ta santé physique et morale. Tu dois tout me dire, c'est le meilleur moyen pour que tu assumes enfin cette partie de toi qui ne désire que...

- Non, non, l'interrompit brutalement Gwen, surprenant le regard noir de Ianto, restez-en là tous les deux. Vous êtes impossible. Toi, Ouvre ton cadeau, toi, sers-toi à boire, tu as servi les autres mais tu t'es oublié.

Elle l'entraina doucement vers les boissons. Il respirait lourdement, cherchant à retrouver un calme bien entamé par le médecin.

- c'est quoi encore que ça ? une mauvaise farce pour me dire que j'ai une tête de chien, dit celui-ci en montrant le cadeau que lui offrait Ianto, une statuette de chacal en pierre noire, de l'obsidienne qui miroita sous la lumière.

- Anubis, rétorqua Ianto, d'un ton bravache, le dieu des morts, adoré et respecté de tous les médecins égyptiens, j'ai cru que ça te ferait plaisir.

- Grumfp, je ne sais pas, elle est très belle, mais ce n'est pas un peu sinistre... Enfin, venant de ta part, c'est normal.

Ianto s'assombrit un peu plus. Gwen posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, tandis que Tosh embrayait la conversation dans une autre direction.

- il me cherche, murmura-t-il à Gwen, mais s'il continue, il va me trouver.

- hum, une bagarre entre vous deux, je connais quelqu'un qui donnerait cher pour voir ça. Allez calme-toi, regarde-les, ils ne sont pas mignons à se parler comme ça ?

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça ?

- pour Toshiko et Owen, pour qu'ils aient eux aussi une chance d'être heureux. Tu l'es toi avec Jack ? demanda-t-elle, finaude.

Il la regarda les yeux ronds, voilés d'un imperceptible reproche avant de sourire faiblement. Il se détourna d'elle, alla se resservir un verre.

Pour lui, la soirée n'aurait pas pu être plus déprimante, sans nouvelle de Jack et avec l'agressivité d'Owen. Il se promit de rester encore un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Il faisait ça pour Owen et Toshiko, d'accord mais il était d'humeur chagrine.

Jack restait injoignable et il commençait à ressentir un peu trop le manque de sa présence. Quand il écrivait dans son journal qu'il était accro au corps de son capitaine, il ne se mentait pas. Cela le rendait dingue, il se sentait à fleur de peau, un rien exacerbait l'angoisse sourde qu'il éprouvait. Et si Jack ne revenait pas, ou pire s'il revenait mais ne souhaitait plus continuer cette relation qui prenait racine en lui ? Cela lui minait le moral.

Gwen le regarda en plissant des yeux, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait opérer un tel mouvement d'humeur. Ianto est trop sensible, se dit-elle, cependant, elle comprenait. Son cadeau est magnifique et Owen le traite comme si ce n'était rien du tout. Pourtant, il a dû en passer du temps pour le trouver. Peut être qu'il souhaitait une nouvelle fois, de se faire pardonner l'épaule démolie à coup de revolver. Combien de temps Owen le lui ferait payer ? Cela faisait presque un an comme il le disait,.

Elle-même avait bien mis un mouchoir sur leur liaison passée pour pouvoir continuer à travailler ensemble plus ou moins tranquillement. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner une bonne fois pour toute ? Tout le monde en serait ravi.

Owen appréciait la soirée, il se trouvait le centre de l'attention de toute l'équipe pour une fois, sans avoir à partager avec un Capitaine qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le coq dès qu'il y avait plus de trois personnes dans la pièce.

Toshiko le dévorait des yeux, elle avait tellement envie qu'il apprécie cet anniversaire surprise. Comme toute chose qui touchait au Docteur Harper, elle y accordait de l'importance. De plus elle adorait la manière dont ses yeux pétillaient alors qu'il débitait une de ses plaisanteries pas toujours très fines, mais qu'elle adorait.

Peu à peu, l'ambiance de la soirée s'anima joyeusement, aidée en cela par les bouteilles provisionnées par le prudent Gallois, qui s'occupait toujours de tout à la perfection. Owen avait envie de faire la fête, plus longtemps, comme pour oublier qu'il approchait de la limite fatidique des trente ans.

- allez, on va en boite ! J'en connais une qui est géniale, ils me connaissent super bien.

Gwen et Ianto échangèrent un regard entendu, si en plus il leur facilitait la tâche, c'était encore mieux. Faire la fête ensemble allait certainement les rapprocher. Bon, cela n'avait pas marché la première fois, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour abandonner. Toshiko tenta de s'esquiver, mais l'enthousiasme légèrement alcoolisé d'Owen eut raison d'elle. Surtout lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Elle craqua, il fit deux bises supplémentaires à la jeune femme rougissante et ils furent partis. Gwen et Ianto étaient persuadés que cette fois, c'était la bonne !

oOoOo

Owen se tenait entre Gwen et Tosh, étroitement serré entre elles, afin de ne pas tanguer et risquer une chute monumentale, en pleine tractation avec un videur qui n'avait pas l'air commode, ni enclin à les faire entrer dans la boite de nuit.

- S'il vous plait, je viens pourtant tous les soirs dans cette p… de boite, laisse-moi entrer, Roger.

- Robert.

- Robert, oui, c'est ça, Robert, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer ? la musique est géniale et j'ai - on a envie de danser - jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer... c'est une soirée privée.

- privée, bouah, pas pour moi, je viens toujours ici... Allez, - Owen s'agrippa au cou de Tosh et Gwen - je suis accompagné par mes jolies copines et puis vous me connaissez, non ?

- c'est bien parce qu'on vous connait que je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer. C'est une soirée privée, très privée.

- gay, dit la voix profonde de Ianto, derrière l'oreille d'Owen, as-tu compris, mon lapin?

- oui, oui, dit Owen en se retournant et lâchant les filles, il se raccrocha à la veste impeccable de Ianto. Je comprends, mon canard. Tu lui dis ou je lui dis ? on est en mission… d'infiltration.

Ianto s'approcha de Robert, qui regardait Owen avec suspicion, et lui parla à l'oreille, tout en lui serrant la main. Celui-ci perdit son masque de pierre, sourit brièvement et les laissa entrer.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? souffla Gwen à Ianto en le prenant par la taille.

- Simple persuasion financière, ça marche toujours et regarde comme Owen est content.

- Yeepee, que la fête commence, le Docteur est dans la place !!! hurla Owen en entrant.

Owen rejoignit le bar au fond et enjoignit au barman, aux longs cils recourbés et au costume tout droit sorti de Rocky Horror Show, de leur servir quatre cocktails maison. L'homme le servit avec un sourire appréciateur, détaillant les courbes et les creux du visage du nouveau client. Il le trouva à son goût, son sourire s'élargit puis s'assombrit en voyant un bel homme en costume l'aider à prendre les consommations. Il laissa tout de même trainer un petit peu sa main sur celle d'Owen en lui rendant la monnaie tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ianto réprima un sourire. Le jeune médecin avait du succès visiblement, mais le connaissant bien, il allait se rapprocher automatiquement des filles. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Gwen en montrant sa montre. Il fallait qu'elle les abandonne dans une heure. La jeune femme acquiesa et fit asseoir Toshiko tout à côté d'Owen, tout frétillant au son de la musique assourdissante.

Le médecin leur fit signe de s'approcher de lui et trinqua avec chacun d'entre eux. La chaleur de ses yeux et le sourire qu'il affichait, même à Ianto, était une expression qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment habitué à avoir ces derniers temps. Owen allait vraiment mieux. Ils se prirent une table et s'amusèrent à regarder les danseurs rivaliser d'adresse et de sourire en coins, très évocateurs.

- C'est mon anniversaire, braillait Owen à chaque fois qu'un danseur s'approchait d'eux. Il récolta une demi-douzaine de baisers et autant de cocktail ravageurs qu'il partageait amicalement avec Ianto.

Gwen ne tarda pas à partir, arguant que Rhys l'attendait. Elle voyait surtout dans les œillades que lui lançaient Owen, une invitation à se laisser à nouveau aller avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas le plan. Elle partit quand il commença à chanter, demandant à Toshiko de lui raconter la fin. Ianto, quant à lui ne tarderait pas à être dans le même état, au rythme où ils trinquaient tous les deux. L'alcool les avait rendu les meilleurs amis du monde.

Tosh décida de rester avec eux, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser dans l'état où ils se trouvaient. Et puis, elle s'amusait beaucoup. Dommage qu'Owen ne se rapprochât pas plus d'elle, sa soirée serait sans doute meilleure.

* * *

_A suivre... (pas taper) _


	4. Hang Over

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Hang over  
**

**

* * *

**

_Appartement d'Owen, beaucoup plus tard... ou plus tôt.  
_

Owen était bien, il se sentait si bien, au chaud, protégé, en sécurité. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, la lumière du jour était trop violente. Il les referma bien vite. Une espèce de migraine commençait à frapper mollement à l'arrière de son crâne. S'il ne bougeait pas trop et n'ouvrait plus les yeux, elle ne devrait pas être pire qu'une autre gueule de bois.

Bonne soirée, hier, encore que tous ses efforts pour se souvenir ne remuaient qu'un brouillard blanc. Il ramena les couvertures sur son cou, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit. Il prit conscience que quelqu'un était près de lui, sensation de chaleur moelleuse contre sa peau, contre son dos.

Il se pressa contre ce corps tout chaud, ferme, ronronnant de contentement, sans trop s'en étonner. La soirée avait vraiment dû être bonne, excellente même pour se retrouver encore en si bonne compagnie à cette heure de la matinée. C'était rare qu'il se réveille accompagné. Habituellement, il se débrouillait pour virer sa conquête d'un soir et de dormir seul. Cela évitait des tas de complications au petit matin.

Mais aujourd'hui, il profitait de la présence qui réchauffait son lit. Peut-être que lorsqu'il serait un peu mieux réveillé, il s'occuperait de savoir qui dormait, près de lui, dos contre dos. Il poussa du bout des fesses, le derrière élastique et confortable, juste pour marquer son territoire.

L'autre se retourna et un bras se posa sur son flanc, possessif, le serrant plus près. Un bras indubitablement masculin, une étreinte incroyablement douce et musclée, un vrai câlin. Il laissa l'information pénétrer la partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas encore assiégée par le martèlement sourd de sa gueule de bois.

Bon, ok, il respira calmement. Il ne s'offusqua pas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation pareille. Encore que la dernière fois, il se souvenait suffisamment des détails pour ne plus avoir eu envie de recommencer. Il garda les yeux fermés, plissa le front afin de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Rien, pas une moindre bribe minuscule de souvenirs. Il inspira profondément et se détendit, il n'avait qu'à se rendormir, il n'était pas en danger après tout.

- Jack, entendit-il murmurer dans son cou et le bras resserra à nouveau sa prise.

Owen se figea, il avait reconnu la voix. Il leva immédiatement, blanc de rage. Il s'emmêla les pieds dans les chaussures et les vêtements dispersés tout autour du lit et s'effondra sur le sol, sa tête heurtant le montant de bois de son lit. Il grogna de rage tout en se relevant. La douleur l'empécha de secouer l'homme qui occupait son lit. Il aurait préféré une jolie blonde.

- Ianto, tu ferais mieux de te réveiller et de m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans mon lit !!!

Il parlait d'une voix blanche, maitrisant le plus possible son exaspération. Le Gallois fit la sourde oreille et lui tourna le dos. Owen attrapa un oreiller et le frappa derrière la tête. Il s'en saisit, les yeux fermés et s'en servit comme doudou, refusant de sortir du rêve cotonneux où il était immergé. Il voulait continuer de voir Jack.

- Je dors, Owen, gémit-il les yeux clos, la voix faible. Je suis mal, fiche moi la paix...

Sa voix mourut et il planta son regard étonné dans celui furibond d'Owen.

- Ton lit ?

- Mon lit ! confirma Owen en rugissant, me dis pas que tu as voulu effacer ta culpabilité en me faisant un massage !

- Je ...

- J'ai dit : ne me le dis pas ! tonna Owen, et en plus tu me prends pour Jack dans ton sommeil !

- Tu ...

- On se souvient de moi d'habitude, dit Owen d'un ton désarmant en s'asseyant sur le lit, tournant le dos à Ianto qui tentait toujours de l'interrompre.

- on n'a ...

- Et Put.. ce mal de crâne ! ça commence bien, cette journée...

- OWEN, cria Ianto finalement, on n'a pas couché ensemble.

- hein ? comment ? OH...

- oui, tu le saurais, je le saurais... donc, on a dormi comme des souches...

- mon orgueil en prend un coup, Coffee boy, j'ai pas l'habitude de passer une nuit aussi tranquille.

- et moi donc...

- et moi je confirme, dit une voix féminine provenant de la salle. Tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est un concours de ronflement.

- Tosh ? demanda Owen à travers la porte.

- Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est un fantôme ! Je suis restée ici, vous étiez dans un tel état. En plus, impossible de vous séparer, j'ai rien pu faire, vous vous êtes endormis ensemble.

- Tosh ?

- Oui, Owen...

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis hier, j'ai dormi sur le canapé, il est très agréable, mais j'ai eu un peu froid.

- Tu aurais pu nous rejoindre, dit Owen, tu aurais été mieux.

- Ianto prenait toute la place ! rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton amusé à travers la porte.

Owen jeta un coup d'œil dégouté à Ianto qui s'étirait comme un chat sous les draps. Il fut étonné de la sensualité qui se dégageait du jeune homme en l'absence de son carapace Paul Smith. Il comprit un peu mieux ce que Jack pouvait lui trouver finalement, un compagnon de lit idéal.

- Oh habille-toi, tu veux !

- Toi même.

Owen regarda le tas de vêtements à ses pieds, imperméables et chemises à jabot. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Tosh ?

- Oui, Owen, dit patiemment la jeune femme, les deux hommes entendirent différents bruits de cuisines, tasses, verres et une odeur de pain grillé vint leur chatouiller les narines.

- Ils sont où nos vêtements ?

Ianto ouvrit des grands yeux inquiets et sortit vivement du lit.

- Adorable caleçon! jeta Owen en se moquant du vêtement rose à cœurs rouges qu'arborait Ianto.

- ça, ce n'est pas à moi ! Et puis, regarde-toi un peu avant de te fiche de moi.

Owen se tourna vers le miroir. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se regarder ce matin. Il portait un slip superman du plus bel effet.

Son visage dut refléter sa stupéfaction, car Ianto éclata de rire. Ce fut le moment que choisit Toshiko pour entrer avec deux tasses de café.

- ah oui, vous êtes très mignons comme ça, dit-elle en offrant une tasse à Ianto avide et un sourire à Owen, qu'elle dévora du regard, attirée comme une phalène par la lumière de ses yeux.

Le médecin se rendit compte de sa fascination, et il la dévisagea avec un sourire en coin, légèrement interrogateur. Elle rougit et détourna le regard comme à regret du corps mince d'Owen, qu'elle trouvait tellement tentateur.

- Toshiko, demanda Owen avec un calme qui cachait mal la tempête qui menaçait d'exploser dans sa tête, que s'est-il passé ?

- pas grand'chose, dit-elle en étouffant un rire, vous avez fait un pari et vous vous êtes retrouvés à danser sur le bar. Inutile de dire que vous avez eu énormément de succès. Vous avez d'ailleurs failli vous faire enlever par vos fans. Je suis intervenue pour vous sauver, vous pourriez me remercier quand même !

Ianto et Owen la dévisagèrent, leurs mâchoires s'écrasant à leurs pieds.

- C'est vrai ? fit Ianto d'une petite voix, oh m....

Toshiko éclata de rire. Deux regards ulcérés l'incendièrent, elle frémit, c'est qu'ils lui faisaient peur dans cet état. Elle finit vite son histoire, ses jambes avaient des envies de fuite.

- Enfin, heureusement que certains ont été assez sympas de vous prêter quelque chose à vous mettre sur le dos, et j'ai pu vous ramener ici.

- ça va, tu t'es bien marrée, dit Owen âcrement, mais comment on s'est retrouvé dans le même lit ?

- Vous étiez inséparables, je vous ai ramenés et vous n'avez pas voulu vous coucher l'un sans l'autre. Adorable. Deux vrais gosses.

Ianto ferma les yeux, respirant profondément pour se calmer. Et M… il voulait que Tosh et Owen finissent ensemble, et voilà que c'était lui qui se retrouvait dans le même lit que le médecin. Il n'osa pas imaginer ce que Jack penserait de tout cela. Cela l'amuserait sans doute, le fâcherait peut-être, il risquait d'en entendre parler longtemps, sûrement, du moins si Jack revenait.

Owen se retourna et vit Toshiko qui souriait à nouveau.

- ça t'amuse ? fit-il amèrement.

- Un peu, si tu voyais ta tête, c'est charmant.

- Ce n'est pas charitable de se moquer de ma gueule de bois. Donne-moi ton café et raconte-nous ce qu'on a fait exactement.

- si vous voulez, j'ai fait une vidéo...

- non, s'écrièrent les deux hommes en même temps, l'interrompant et la foudroyant du regard.

- si, mais je l'ai envoyée à Gwen !

Toshiko jugea plus prudent de battre retraite, ils ne paraissaient plus aussi charmants en grimaçant comme ça. Elle décida de les laisser se calmer un peu, fuyant la chambre.

Ianto et Owen se regardèrent un peu gênés, puis un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres, et ils éclatèrent de rire. La vie était courte et ne manquait décidément pas d'humour. Il fallait faire avec autant que possible. Ianto s'assit sur le lit.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me prêter ? lui demanda-t-il finalement, un peu remis.

- Pourquoi ? tu as froid ?

- Quelle question ! Owen, franchement, je ne vais pas aller au boulot en caleçon.

- Dommage, ça te va bien, mon canard, fit Owen en riant, oh m..., je t'ai vraiment appelé comme ça hier !

- Tu as des circonstances atténuantes, tu étais torché. Et puis, c'est mignon, un canard!

Owen farfouilla dans son armoire.

- J'ai des costumes, mais tu ne rentreras jamais dedans. T'es trop grand !

- Donne moi quelques chose, même une blouse de médecin.

- Ah non, c'est à moi, je ne les prête pas!!!

- D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas, fit Ianto conciliant, mais il faut bien que je mette quelque chose.

- Je dois bien avoir quelque chose, tiens ça.

Il jeta sur le lit à côté du Gallois un tee-shirt usé et sérigraphié que Ianto souleva avec circonspection.

- Velvet underground ?

- Quoi ? elle n'est pas belle ma banane ? J'étais gosse quand je l'ai acheté.

- Et tu n'as jamais pensé à le jeter ? Franchement, il est moche.

- Je l'adore et c'est collector maintenant, ne me l'abîme pas plus qu'il n'est. Tu y fais attention, ok ? Je suis déjà sympa de te prêter quelque chose.

- Au moins il est propre... murmura Ianto en secouant le teeshirt bananier.

- Bon pour les sous-vêtements…

- Non !

- Non ?

- Non ! hors de question de mettre tes sous-vêtements !

- De toute façon, tu ne rentrerais pas dedans.

- Tu insinues que je suis gros, je ne suis pas gros !

- Bouh, ce que tu peux être bougon au réveil ! Comment Jack arrive à te supporter ? D'ailleurs j'aimerais voir sa tête quand il saura ça !

- Ne mêle pas Jack à ça, tu veux bien, le prévint Ianto avec un regard noir, et file-moi des vêtements.

- oui, monsieur Jones, tout de suite M Jones, fit Owen que la situation amusait prodigieusement. Tenez, mettez ça... je vais voir ce que fait Mlle Sato pendant vos ablutions et je...

Ianto lui balança un oreiller au visage lui coupant la parole brutalement. Owen sauta sur son lit et chahuta son collègue, essayant de l'étrangler gentiment dans ses draps.

Ianto ne se laissa pas faire, son expérience avec Jack lui avait appris des trucs que les professionnels de la lutte réprouveraient assurément. Owen se retrouva vite sur le dos, les épaules maintenues par le Gallois qui montrait les dents, féroce.

Owen ne désarma pas, il avait lui aussi de la ressource. Il glissa les bras le long de son corps et attaqua Ianto aux côtes. Il le savait chatouilleux, mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point. Ianto tenta de résister, arc-bouté au-dessus du corps d'Owen, tentant de résister à la torture.

Cependant, il dut céder, il s'écroula sur lui, victime d'un énorme fou rire, le pourtant si cynique médecin l'accompagna. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de leur joues et dès qu'ils se regardaient, l'hilarité les reprenait de plus belle. Hoquetant de rire, ils essayèrent de se calmer, d'autant que Toshiko inquiète des cris de rage, précédant les hurlements de rire, venait d'entrer.

Elle les regarda interloquée. Ils étaient toujours presque nus, tous deux dans le lit, rouges et essoufflés. Elle rougit et s'esquiva immédiatement, horriblement confuse et blessée.

Ianto comprit qu'elle avait à nouveau mal jugé de la situation. Il soupira, attrapa le jogging informe qui avait ouvert les hostilités et s'en revêtit.

- Magnifique, Coffee Boy, je suis sûr que tu plairas beaucoup à Jack ainsi.

- Prends ta douche au lieu de dire des bêtises. Je vais préparer un autre café que ça. Tosh a l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- Vas-y, fais encore le bon Samaritain ! Pendant que tu y es, tu peux nettoyer mon frigo ? il doit en avoir besoin...

Ianto lui jeta un regard amusé et sortit.

Owen resta seul dans la chambre, serrant dans ses bras, l'oreiller qu'ils avaient partagé.

Il n'en revenait pas, il avait passé un moment agréable avec le Coffee boy. L'espace d'un instant, l'insulte lui mordit la gorge. Il se promit de ne plus l'appeler ainsi. Il avait été heureux l'espace de quelques minutes, comme si son cœur avait enfin cessé de se battre contre son chagrin. Il lui semblait avoir pris une profonde respiration qui le tirait hors de son marasme habituel. Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Diane, il n'avait pas eu de sombres pensées au réveil. Il eut une bouffée de reconnaissance pour son ami. Cela lui avait fait du bien de partager son lit avec lui finalement. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas en faire une habitude.

- vaut mieux que j'aille me prendre une douche, froide ! qu'est-ce qu'il me prend à penser à lui ainsi ? J'aurais dû draguer Toshiko, ce serait moins compliqué quand même !

Le docteur de l'Institut alla prendre sa douche en entonnant une chanson qui lui trottait dans la tête, il aurait été surpris d'entendre Ianto la chantonner lui aussi, tout en préparant le café de la paix, et expliquant à Toshiko qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Owen malgré les apparences. Elle voulut bien le croire, elle aurait cru n'importe quoi concernant Owen, concernant le cœur d'Owen.

"I believe in miracles

Where you from

You sexy thing

I believe in miracles

Since you came along

You sexy thing"

_A suivre..._(You're sexy thing Hot Chocolate)


	5. Promesses

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Promesses

* * *

**

Gwen faisait les cent pas dans le hub, elle guettait avec impatience l'arrivée de ses collègues ce matin. Elle s'était pliée au plan la veille pour laisser la place à Toshiko mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginer que ce serait Ianto qui se serait rapproché du bouillant et séduisant médecin. Toshiko lui avait fait parvenir une vidéo hilarante sur son téléphone. Elle en riait encore toute seule et les attendait de pied ferme pour un interrogatoire en règle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait pris ? ou plutôt qu'avaient-ils pris ? Parce que sur les images, leurs comportements ne paraissaient vraiment pas rationnels. Ils dansaient, chantaient et se déshabillaient en se dandinant langoureusement au rythme d'un vieux standard des Hot chocolate, pastichant les chômeurs de Full Monty.

Owen avait vraiment la carrure d'un Robert Carlyle, sec, nerveux et affriolant. Et Ianto se dévoilait sous un jour qu'elle ne connaissait décidément pas. Elle comprenait un peu mieux ce que Jack pouvait trouver au responsable de la sécurité, la fermeté du postérieur ou ce sourire enjôleur. Mais au regard de cette vidéo, Gwen ne savait plus que penser de ses amis.

Elle regretta plus encore son départ. Mais c'était le plan, d'autant que Rhys devenait soupçonneux à quelques mois seulement de la cérémonie de mariage. Elle était rentrée et avait passé la soirée à se ronger le poing en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la boîte. Son imagination avait été drôlement limitée sur ce coup-là. Elle se secoua, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe en attendant leur arrivée.

Elle prépara la salle de conférence pour le debriefing qu'elle allait leur faire subir, un bazar énorme y régnait. Ianto n'avait pas rangé avant de partir et cela se voyait. Elle rassembla les cadeaux d'Owen dans un coin, jeta les emballages vides. Elle fut impressionnée par le nombre de bouteilles vidées à eux quatre seulement.

Mais que faisaient-ils ? Elle regarda sa montre, il était près de 9 heures, c'était la première fois de l'année que Ianto et Toshiko étaient aussi en retard.

Elle envoya la vidéo de Tosh sur la salle de conférence et la regarda à nouveau. Ce petit film amateur allait pouvoir rester en bonne place dans les archives du Hub. Elle se mit à rire en entendant la voix nasillarde d'Owen commencer à chanter.

La porte blindée de l'Institut s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. Elle envoya le son à travers les différents hauts-parleurs du Hub et sortit sur la plateforme, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle esquissa quelques pas de danses sous le regard étonné de ses collègues qui commençaient enfin leur journée de travail.

- Oh non... gémit Owen en entendant sa voix massacrer "you're sexy thing" accompagnée de la voix de basse de Ianto.

Gwen éclata de rire, suivie par Toshiko, ravie de la blague.

Les deux hommes montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la salle de réunion et restèrent figés par la stupeur face à leurs images se déhanchant sur la musique et se déshabillant peu à peu devant un public fort peu hostile qui hurlait la totale, la totale.

La caméra semblait bouger toute seule, sans doute sous l'émotion de Toshiko. Les caleçons s'envolèrent mais l'image fut brutalement interrompue par un Gallois rouge de confusion.

- P.... ! éructa-t-il, usant d'un langage qui lui ressemblait si peu, Tosh, ça ne va pas la tête d'avoir filmer ça... c'est privé.

- Ah ça pour privé, c'était très privé, dit Gwen en se gondolant de rire.

Tosh se recroquevilla sous le regard incendiaire de Ianto et s'enfuit hors de la salle de réunion. Il était bien trop gêné pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait blessé. Il resta paralysé face à sa propre image, la bouche ouverte sur un sourire sincère et spontané, le visage renversé en arrière et une main cachant juste ce qu'il fallait et son caleçon rouge que Jack adorait volant au-dessus de sa tête.

Il avait quand même l'air de s'être amusé, mais il fallait qu'il récupère ces images. Immédiatement ! Mais Owen revenait de la salle des ordinateurs et brandissait déjà l'appareil de Toshiko. Il l'avait devancé.

- Maintenant, je sais pourquoi j'ai cette foutue chanson dans la tête, dit-il en récupérant la carte mémoire contenant la vidéo, " I believe in miracles, Where you from you're sexy thing" yeah super!

- Owen, tu me donnes ça ou bien... ?

- ou bien quoi ? tu me fous au déca ? Non, pitié, tu me l'as déjà fait. Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai des dosettes dans mon labo pour éviter le manque de caféine et dieu sait si j'en ai besoin ce matin. Je comprends mieux les courbatures, pas toi ?

Owen prenait ça bien mieux que Ianto qui s'inquiétait de la possibilité de se retrouver sur internet en tenue légère ou sous les yeux de Jack. Il se demanda ce qui était le plus terrible. Jack sans aucun doute. Il devait jouer serré et les menaces n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'intimider Owen.

- Ok, pas de rétorsion, pas de torture aujourd'hui, tu as été bien trop doux, cette nuit.

Les yeux de Gwen s'écarquillèrent, visiblement Tosh avait oublié cela dans son rapport de la nuit passée.

Owen plissa des yeux, mais il lui décocha un énorme sourire plein de dents, véritablement amusé.

- ça, ça risque d'être un souvenir très intéressant à raconter à certains. Il sera heureux.

_Hum, pas besoin de préciser ce « il »_, se dit Ianto en fronçant des yeux à son tour en une parfaite imitation de Clint Eastwood. Il fallait donc qu'il le prenne par les sentiments, en usant de manipulation.

- ok, tu me donnes la carte et je t'organise un dîner avec la plus belle femme célibataire que je connaisse.

Owen réfléchit quelques instants, suffisamment pour qu'Ianto ajoute.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles ce blondinet qui avait l'air très attaché à toi ? Kévin, tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil, d'ailleurs, tu as tapé de l'oeil de tout le monde !

- Ok, dîner avec la plus belle femme et ça a intérêt à marcher entre nous.

- Oh, je l'espère, même si je ne sais pas si elle te mérite.

Owen le scruta mais n'arriva pas à déceler d'ironie dans ses yeux. Ils topèrent scellant leur marché. Le médecin fila dans son aile médicale en lui faisant un énorme sourire. Ianto soupira. Gwen se planta en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Ok, tu lui as promis la soirée de sa vie pour avoir cette carte mémoire, mais que vas-tu me promettre à moi pour mon silence et ma propre copie ?

Il soupira. Voyons de quoi Gwen pouvait-elle avoir besoin ?

- je te promets de m'occuper de l'organisation de ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille - Elle haussa un sourcil - et que ni Jack, ni Torchwood n'interviendra...

- Ok, j'efface mes copies mais franchement c'est dommage, vous êtes réellement très bon, vous pourriez monter un duo.

- Arrête Gwen, arrête-toi tout de suite…

- Jack serait vraiment désolé d'apprendre que tu danses comme ça quand il est absent.

- Qui te dit que je ne le fais pas quand il est là ?

Elle pouffa, alors qu'il la regardait très sérieusement, bras croisés, mais l'œil pétillant.

- tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? reprit-elle en récupérant les bouteilles vides qu'elle avait entassé dans un coin.

- Owen a accepté un rendez-vous à l'aveugle, c'est déjà un grand pas.

- oui, enfin, tu lui as quand même promis la plus belle femme de Cardiff et Tosh...

- en ce moment ne fait pas beaucoup d'effort, je sais, mais elle est très belle. D'ailleurs, tu as des essais, coiffures, maquillages et essayage divers à faire pour ton mariage, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai pris rendez-vous pour deux amies pour les essais. Elle va t'accompagner.

- Tu es diabolique, Jack le sait que tu peux être aussi machiavélique ?

- il le découvrira bien assez tôt, le jour où je me vengerais de son absence.

- il te manque… souffla Gwen.

- d'après toi ?

- je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas où vous en êtes exactement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vos parties de chasse prennent de plus en plus de temps et qu'il n'est plus le seul à dormir ici. C'est pour ça que tu as des costumes de rechange à la base ?

Il sourit finement, secouant le tee-shirt informe et le pantalon de jogging, son costume lui manquait.

- non, ça c'est à cause de la chasse et de Myfawny. Je dois d'ailleurs demander des frais de remboursement à Jack. A moins qu'il préfère m'en racheter.

- Pretty woman, walking on the street, entonna Gwen, rigolarde, aussitôt poursuivie par le Gallois, il sera ravi. Mais, attends, attends, plus sérieusement, comment vas-tu persuader Tosh de me rejoindre ?

- fais-moi confiance, j'ai un plan...

- j'espère parce que tu sais comme moi qu'elle déteste les magasins, et la foule . Ce n'est pas trop son genre, non ?

- ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver.

- parce que ce n'est pas encore fait, s'exclama Gwen, l'œil rieur, tu attends quoi ? Que Jack revienne ?

- oui, mais ce n'est pas le propos. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, ne t'inquiète pas. T'aurais pas du boulot à faire, au lieu de me prendre le mien ? C'est moi qui suis censé ranger le hub.

Elle pouffa et redescendit.

oOoOo

Tosh se rongeait les sangs, Ianto avait été dur avec elle, mais le pire était la proposition qu'il avait fait à Owen pour récupérer cette carte. Elle l'avait entendu via l'intercom, après le passage du médecin, exigeant son appareil photo. Elle aurait voulu n'avoir jamais entendu cette offre qui avait retenti à travers le hub.

Il voulait présenter la plus belle des femmes de Cardiff à Owen en échange de la carte mémoire. Elle aurait mieux fait de détruire l'enregistrement au lieu de l'envoyer à Gwen. Elle devait maintenant subir de voir Owen sortir à nouveau avec une étrangère.

Cela lui rongeait le cœur, accentuant le trou qui s'y trouvait, son sang n'y coulait plus. Elle l'aimait et elle en crevait. C'était trop difficile... parfois elle envisageait de quitter Torchwood. Puis le sérieux la reprenait, elle ne pourrait pas vivre hors de Torchwood. Où serait-elle le mieux pour travailler ? Maintenant qu'elle connaissait tout ça elle ne pouvait plus s'en aller. Cela faisait partie de sa vie, c'était sa vie, sa réalité.

Mais que c'était dur d'être tombé amoureuse d'un homme qui ne la voyait pas, qui l'ignorait si parfaitement qu'elle pourrait être faite de verre que cela n'étonnerait personne. Depuis trop longtemps, ces sentiments hantaient son cœur et leurs ravages restaient invisibles à tous.

Owen était redescendu pour travailler près d'elle depuis une heure. Elle le regardait tandis que son ordinateur effectuait de complexes calculs pour finir un programme capable de sceller le hub en cas d'intrusion. Elle avait voulu lui emprunter son ordinateur pour faire une recherche qui prenait du temps et des ressources. Mais il avait refusé, pour regarder à la place un film avec des zombis.

Owen et sa conception du travail ! Elle comprenait qu'il lui était nécessaire de se changer l'esprit après ses analyses ou ses autopsies. Mais elle restait dubitative sur l'impact positif des films de zombis. Pourtant, il souriait, appréciant la course folle d'une bimbo décérébrée échappant à des mangeurs de cerveau mort-vivants. Il le connaissait pourtant par coeur et savait qu'elle aussi se ferait dévorer, sans causer la moindre indigestion à son assaillant.

Son regard coula vers lui, attiré involontairement. Il se tenait assis, plutôt affalé sur sa chaise en une attitude, qu'il qualifierait certainement de cool, mais qui laissait à Tosh l'opportunité d'apercevoir un morceau de sa mâchoire volontaire et son oreille gauche. Elle aimait son oreille, sa petitesse, la façon dont elle s'ourlait délicatement, comme une oreille de fille. Elle aimait cette oreille, comme l'implantation de ses cheveux ébouriffés, comme toute partie de sa personne ou de sa personnalité...

- Tosh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? j'ai un bouton dans le cou pour que tu me regardes comme ça ? dit-il sans tourner la tête, l'interrompant dans sa réverie.

- Non, non, répondit la jeune femme, en retournant vite sur son écran, tentant de maitriser son rougissement, c'est juste....

- Juste quoi ? Fais attention si c'est pour me sortir une phrase du genre de Gwen «mais pourquoi il est encore parti, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans lui ? » piapiapia...il maîtrisait parfaitement le ton inquiet de la Galloise.

- ...

- Tu ne dis rien ? Bah, c'est que j'ai raison... On ne peut rien y faire, Jack a décidé de partir en vacances, voilà tout. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on mange ?

- Tu m'invites ? lui demanda-elle avec un large sourire et des yeux énamourés, Owen, c'est gentil, nous n'avons jamais mangé ensemble...

- Wowow, ne t'excite pas, fillette, je dis « on » parce que je compte toute l'équipe et je dis même pizza.

- ... d'accord, si tu veux...

Elle tenta de répondre d'une voix assurée, mais la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge, menaçait d'exploser si elle parlait plus fort.

- Mais qu'as-tu à la fin ?

- Rien, Jack me manque, c'est tout.

Elle bottait en touche, pour éviter de répondre sur les vraies raisons de son trouble.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Jack, bougonna-t-il, Gwen qui semble au bord des larmes, toi qui t'étrangle, Ianto qui s'ébouillante avec sa cafetière, dès que je prononce son nom. Vous croyez que je l'ai fait disparaitre, que je suis responsable de ça... ou quoi ?

- Ne dis pas que tu n'es pas affecté par sa disparition, Owen dit-elle en plissant des yeux, tu râles trop et tu es bien trop râleur ces derniers temps pour que je te crois.

- bien sûr, fit-il d'un ton hautement ironique, tout en détournant son regard, tu ne vois pas que je souffre comme un damné...Jack me manque si fort, que Ianto va être jaloux de moi, s'il le découvre !

- arrête, idiot !

- j'arrête quand je veux, d'ailleurs, tu vois, là je me tais....

- enfin, espèce de gamin !

- Tu sais, dit-il d'un ton de confidence, je suis impatient d'aller à ce rendez-vous proposé par Ianto. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il ait si peur que Jack le voit s'amuser. Enfin, j'ai le moyen de le faire chanter maintenant.

- Lui aussi, il a la vidéo.

- Oui, mais moi, je m'en fiche qu'on me voit sur un bar en train de danser en slip superman. Bon, en effet, ce n'est pas glorieux, je te l'accorde mais ce n'est pas honteux. Alors qu'il n'assume pas du tout ce qu'il a fait spontanément. Il est trop secret, trop discret, je n'aime pas ça.

- Sans compter qu'il a eu le dessus sur toi ce matin et qu'il peut te moucher comme il veut.

- Bah, je l'ai laissé faire, il est plus heureux comme ça, non ? Mais franchement, je ne sais pas ce que Jack lui trouve !

- Jaloux Owen ? demanda Toshiko, d'un ton moqueur.

- pas de ça, non, fit le médecin en souriant, ses yeux disparaissant d'une manière que Tosh trouvait adorable, mais j'aimais bien avoir l'attention de Jack. Depuis que Gwen est là et depuis qu'il y a des trucs entre Ianto et lui, j'ai l'impression qu'on existe plus pour lui.

- je ne crois pas, dit Tosh, songeuse, pensant à tout ce qui avait changé depuis l'arrivée de Gwen.

- oh que si, et c'est pour ça qu'il est malin, le capitaine, c'est que ça ne se voit même pas. Mais je sais qu'il se préoccupe plus d'eux que de nous maintenant. On n'est plus les petits derniers de l'équipe. Il est plus intéressé par la nouveauté.

- non, je n'en suis pas persuadée, c'est juste qu'il nous connaît bien et qu'il nous fait confiance. Et puis, tu détestes quand il s'occupe de toi. La dernière fois, tu ne t'es pas privé pour lui dire !

- ce n'est pas une raison, dit-il boudeur, j'aime ça quand même. Bon, végétarienne pour toi et Ianto, double viande pour moi et Gwen ?

Il changea de sujet en toute décontraction.

- oui, soupira Toshiko, comme d'habitude.

_A suivre..._


	6. Manipulation

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Manipulation**

**

* * *

**

La journée passa, longue et lente pour Ianto et Owen, trop rapide pour Tosh qui se mordait les lèvres à la pensée traumatisante qu'Owen allait à nouveau avoir une aventure, avec la plus belle femme de Cardiff, rien que ça.

Elle aurait giflé Ianto si elle avait osé. Mais comme d'habitude, elle s'était retenue, elle avait réfréné ses instincts et avait fait bonne figure. Elle ne savait pas à quel jeu ils jouaient tous les deux, Gwen et Ianto. Cependant, elle les trouvait drôlement complices en ce moment. Elle les voyait de temps en temps tenir des conciliabules qu'ils interrompaient dès qu'elle ou Owen approchaient.

Bien sûr, cela faisait du bien au jeune homme, qui broyait un peu du noir en l'absence de Jack. Comme si sa présence lui était nécessaire ! Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, elle en mettrait son ordinateur à couper.

Bah, pensa-t-elle au moins trois d'entre nous sont heureux de leur sort. Gwen allait très bien car elle réussissait à allier vie de couple épanouie et travail épuisant, Ianto et Jack car sans savoir concrètement, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Elle sentait le capitaine plus doux et plus humain, plus que ces dernières années à travailler à ses côtés et Ianto paraissait moins effacé, moins sombre et beaucoup plus effronté sans pour autant perdre sa douceur et son affabilité. Elle en était heureuse pour le plus proche de ses amis.

Bref, si elle faisait le compte, il ne restait plus qu'elle et Owen à ne pas être heureux, à ne pas avoir de relations stables et suivies. Oh et Myfawny, le pauvre, il n'avait pas de partenaire non plus. Trois partout, c'est pas si mal, c'est équilibré.

Enfin, elle soupira, l'amour, quelle bêtise ! Après, on s'étonnait qu'elle préférât les ordinateurs, avec eux, au moins, pas de mauvaises surprises, de cœurs brisés, de larmes à ne plus en finir, juste la froide et constante logique du réseau. Elle aimait cela, ce monde au moins ne la faisait pas souffrir, ne l'angoissait pas. Elle s'y retrouvait parfaitement, sans devoir se battre pour faire figure humaine.

Elle savait que c'était son passé amoureux, les nombreux fiascos qui lui collaient aux baskets qui la paralysaient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter cela. Sans compter qu'elle aimait Owen. Évidemment, elle avait choisi le spécimen le plus complexe de la bande pour en tomber amoureuse. Elle aimait franchement se compliquer la vie.

Owen avait eu le cœur brisé si souvent que c'était étonnant qu'il continuât à sortir, aimer, bouger. Comme quoi les réactions des uns ne faisaient pas celle des autres. Son malheur la rendait attentiste, tandis que celui d'Owen le poussait à être toujours mobile. Comme s'il tentait d'échapper à lui-même, à son sort, à la souffrance en accumulant nombre d'aventures sans lendemain.

N'empêche, ce n'était qu'un idiot aveugle, qui ne voyait pas, ne sentait qu'elle crevait d'amour pour lui et cela depuis le premier jour.

oOoOo

Ah, ce premier jour, elle s'en rappellerait toujours. C'était un lundi matin, en 2004, le 27 octobre. Jack les avait prévenu qu'il amènerait un petit nouveau dans la matinée pour le poste de médecin-chef.

Elle avait hoché la tête, acceptant ce que Jack avait décidé, comme toujours. Suzie s'était interrogée sur les raisons qui poussaient Jack à lui proposer ce poste. Elles avaient travaillé sans médecin depuis leurs propres embauches et elles considéraient que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Jack avait haussé les épaules, et simplement dit qu'il se sentait responsable d'eux et qu'un médecin permettrait de travailler plus facilement.

Suzie avait fait la tête avant d'accepter, elle avait toujours eu besoin d'explications, de raisons, c'était un moteur dans son existence. Toshiko l'avait beaucoup aimé et sa trahison l'avait profondément choqué. Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre et aujourd'hui encore elle ne comprenait pas ses motivations. Elle préférait désormais ne pas y penser pour ne pas se faire plus de mal.

Mais elle se rappellerait toujours comment Owen était arrivé. Il s'était pointé à l'heure, peut être la première et la seule fois de sa carrière. Jack lui avait fait la grande visite, la grande tournée du Hub, lui montrant les quartiers dont il aurait à s'occuper et les collègues avec lesquelles il travaillerait.

Toshiko se rappela avoir immédiatement été sous le charme du jeune homme, elle avait son image encore imprimée dans sa mémoire, longiligne, mince à la limite de la maigreur, le visage en lame de couteau, étrange mais beau, plein de caractère, des yeux sombres, magnétiques dans lesquelles nageaient des paillettes d'or.

Elle fut subjuguée au premier regard. Une impression de profond chagrin trainait sur lui, semblait lui ôter toute vitalité, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de 15 minutes pour comprendre qu'il avait perdu sa femme à cause d'un alien. Elle eut peur que cette mort le rende hostile aux créatures qui abondaient de ce côté de la faille.

Mais il se révéla curieux et cette curiosité intellectuelle l'avait protégé contre un rejet de la faille et ses visiteurs. Il était plus sensible que d'autres aux dangers qui pouvaient en survenir, tout simplement.

Il lui avait souri, un sourire qui malgré toute cette tristesse était lumineux, un sourire qui s'était fiché dans son âme. Toshiko avait souri à son tour, puis Suzie s'était présentée et elle avait disparu du champ de vision d'Owen Harper.

Toshiko avait cédé la place, s'était écarté devant Suzie et devant ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Elle l'avait deviné au premier regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se battre face à Suzie. C'était son amie, après tout. Elle s'était effacée et avait assisté à la naissance et la mort de leur rapide relation. L'appel des sens avait été très fort, la rupture tout aussi brutale.

Elle en avait été soulagée et en avait conçu du remord. Cependant elle découvrit qu'il avait cette capacité à rebondir, à vivre malgré les difficultés ou les échecs, malgré les souffrances. Elle avait découvert par la suite son humour mordant, son instinct auquel il se fier sans faillir, sa capacité de rebondir face aux pires situations. Il était résistant, résilient, plus qu'il ne le pensait et cette façon d'être l'étonnait et la rassurait tout à la fois. Tout ce qu'il avait pu subir dans sa courte vie, ne le rendait, en réalité que plus cher à ses yeux.

Dès le premier jour, elle avait eu un coup de foudre pour lui et ces sentiments s'étaient profondément ancrés en elle. Une passion qu'elle construisait, qu'elle vivait mentalement, platoniquement, ce qui ne l'avait jamais empêché de souffrir.

Elle avait vécu d'autres relations, bien sur, Mary, Tommy, mais aucune n'arrivait à l'aune de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Owen. Elle avait cherché à l'oublier en expérimentant d'autres amours mais chaque fois, elle revenait vers lui. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance, alors qu'il ne semblait pas la voir.

Chaque fois qu'elle osait s'approcher, elle le voyait s'esquiver, la fuir. Et cela la tuait. Il ne le voyait pas, il ignorait superbement la douleur dans laquelle elle se plongeait quand il se détournait ainsi d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, ni vivre avec lui, un dilemme terrifiant.

Sans compter que son esprit rationnel lui murmurait que le fait de l'idolâtrer le parait de qualités dont il pouvait très bien être dépourvu. Elle avait peur parfois de le voir meilleur qu'il n'était en réalité. Puis elle le regardait et oubliait tout, le cœur réchauffé par ce simple regard. Et si il lui parlait, cela n'en devenait que meilleur. Son cœur ne pouvait lui mentir. Owen lui était précieux.

Elle collectionnait les différentes preuves d'attention comme une souris les morceaux de laine pour en confectionner un nid d'amour. Elle l'aimait tout simplement.

oOoOo

Ianto arriva derrière elle, silencieusement alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, souriant rêveusement.

Il la regarda, l'admirant, malgré ses vêtements discrets et son look d'informaticienne un peu négligée. Il trouvait que c'était dommage qu'elle ne se mette pas plus en valeur. Elle était très belle, drôlement bien fichue, il en savait quelque chose, vu ce qu'elle lui avait dévoilé, quelques jours auparavant.

L'ardeur des timides sans doute, il connaissait. Jack l'en avait graduellement débarrassé, s'en prenant à lui avec tact, passion et doigté. Il secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ce capitaine au corps si chaud mais à la tête si légère. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne donnait pas signe de vie. Ça commençait à bien faire. Si cela continuait, il allait prendre des mesures drastiques et le faire rechercher dans tout Londres par tous les moyens.

Si c'était bien Londres, la ville où il s'était rendu, avec Jack tout était possible, après tout. Mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il lui manquait effroyablement, il s'était habitué à sa constante présence derrière lui, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Est-ce cela être amoureux ? Cela ne le rendait pas plus heureux. En son absence, il se sentait pris d'impatience, il voulait vraiment qu'il revienne et qu'ils reprennent leur mutuelle découverte.

Mais en attendant que ses hormones se soient apaisées par l'ouragan Harkness, il voulait s'occuper des amours de Toshiko. Il n'aimait la voir aussi malheureuse, les yeux débordant d'amour pour Owen, son bourreau des cœurs personnel.

Celui-ci ne la voyait pas comme une femme de toute évidence. Ianto s'était donné pour mission de lui ouvrir les yeux, les tentatives précédentes n'avaient pas été couronnées de succès, mais il espéra que cette fois, cela fonctionne.

Pour cela, il allait devoir la vexer un peu, utiliser des mots qui risquaient de la blesser. Il espéra qu'elle lui pardonnerait ou qu'elle oublierait vite une fois qu'elle sera dans les bras d'Owen. Il vint se placer à côté d'elle, les bras posés sur la console, penché au-dessus d'elle en une attitude quelque peu condescendante.

- Tosh, ça va ?

- bien sûr, Ianto, pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

- je ne sais pas, tu me parais fatiguée en ce moment. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Il la regardait avec sollicitude, voire même de l'inquiétude. Le regard de Tosh se troubla.

- tu trouves que j'ai l'air fatiguée ? On devrait peut-être dire à la faille d'arrêter de nous envoyer de la compagnie et cela ira mieux, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, nerveuse, alors que Ianto la regardait les yeux plissés. On pourrait alors se reposer, tu ne crois pas ?

- je ne sais pas, reprit-il, d'un ton piquant, c'est peut être la lumière ou bien ton gilet, mais je trouve que tu as mauvaise mine. Vraiment !

- Ah, fit-elle un peu inquiète, posant sa main sur son front, pourtant je ne suis pas malade.

- C'est peut-être parce que tu n'es pas très maquillée ? continua-t-il d'un ton mordant, Ianto jouait sa partition en tentant de ne pas trop en faire, il se sentait mal à l'aise de lui parler sur ce ton un peu agressif, mais cela était nécessaire.

- Tu devrais t'occuper un peu plus de toi, non ? fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, un peu moqueur, après tout, Jack n'est pas là, rien ne t'oblige à travailler plus que de raison.

- tu crois ? fit-elle avec appréhension, mais j'ai quand même mes projets personnels à mener à bien. Mais tu as raison, un peu de repos me ferait du bien.

Ianto sourit avec pitié, son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes, il ne restait plus qu'à porter l'estocade.

- si tu veux, tu peux accompagner Gwen, elle doit faire des essais coiffure et maquillage au salon Dwartigg, tu sais à côté de la super boutique Maelys.

- oui, je vois où c'est. Mais...

Tosh avait un petit faible pour la haute couture et les "trucs de fille", malgré son emploi du temps surchargé, malgré son peu d'élégance actuelle. Après tout celle-ci ne résultait que d'un manque d'assurance, un petit passage à vide, consécutif à son chagrin d'amour.

- ça te dit d'y aller ? fit Ianto en se relevant du bureau où il s'était installé, il épousseta son costume et la toisa de haut en bas, détestant le personnage qu'il se donnait. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont faire des merveilles avec toi. Tu en as drôlement besoin !

Elle plissa soudain des yeux, et posa ses mains sur les hanches en une attitude ulcérée. Elle pencha la tête de côté, l'air mécontente, le scrutant pour découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait. Ianto eut la conviction d'avoir été un petit peu trop loin dans la manipulation et esquiva son regard incendiaire.

La jeune femme avait parfaitement le droit de se défendre. Il rentra la tête entre ses épaules, prêt à subir les foudre de Toshiko. Mais elle lui sourit et l'enlaça gentiment, enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule protectrice. Il se détendit et la serra dans ses bras, interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude.

- Gros malin, dit Tosh en riant, ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de me dire que tu as tout prévu pour la soirée d'Owen ?

- ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle... Je voulais te faire une surprise.

- et tu aurais fait comment pour m'apporter des vêtements, car j'imagine que tu as aussi prévu ça ?

- ben, il se gratta la tête, j'aurais utilisé mon sens de l'impro...tenta-t-il lamentablement.

- tu ne sais pas improviser.

- ça se voit, je suis désolé. La boutique Maelys doit t'apporter tout ce qu'il te faudra. C'est sur les crédits de Torchwood.

- Merci, Ianto, c'est si gentil. Personne n'a jamais fait une chose aussi gentille pour moi !

- arrête, tu as deviné mon plan avant que je le mette en place. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait deviner ?

- tu n'es pas méchant habituellement, cela ne te ressemblait pas. Et puis, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était téléphoné, comme dans un mauvais film.

- là, tu es dure, je n'étais pas si mauvais… si, à ce point-là ? dit-il en souriant franchement, mes cours de théatre ne m'auront servi à rien !

- non, on aurait juste dit que tu voulais que je te découvre. C'était ton but ? se moqua-t-elle, gentiment.

- M… fit le jeune homme en frappant sa main de son poing en souriant. Dommage !

- bon, tu m'expliques le reste de ton plan ?

- OK, mais on a peu de temps, Gwen va arriver pour t'emmener. Je viendrai te chercher après votre après-midi de filles.

- tu veux venir ? fit-elle avec une grimace amusée, connaissant sa réponse.

Il leva les mains.

- non, non, pitié, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- à part essayer de me manipuler, dit-elle l'air sévère, démenti par le sourire doux qui ourlait ses lèvres, et en me disant que j'ai l'air malade, fatiguée et me faisant comprendre que je suis mal habillée.

- si peu. . .

- Toshiko, tu es là, je te cherchais partout, j'ai besoin d'aide pour mes essais coiffures et maquillage, tu peux venir avec moi ?

- Euh Gwen, prévint Ianto en se tournant vers la Galloise qui venait de surgir dans le Hub, elle est au courant. Je n'ai rien dit mais elle a deviné.

- Tu as compris qu'on voulait que tu sortes avec Owen ? Génial !

- J'avais juste compris un dîner avec lui, dit l'informaticienne avec un sourire amusé, mais les yeux pétillants.

- Oups.. fit Gwen alors que Ianto roulait des yeux furibonds.

- Au moins je sais ce que j'ai à faire : séduire Owen.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas avoir toutes les chances de ton côté et c'est la solution la moins désagréable, fit Gwen en prenant son sac.

- Ah bon, vous aviez pensé à quoi d'autre ?

- Vous enfermer avec les weevils et vous obliger à vous embrasser avant de vous relâcher, le reste aurait été de votre ressort !

- Charmant, fit Tosh en réprimant un rire, si cela ne marche pas, vous avez mon accord pour cette solution.

- Tu vois bien que j'avais raison, il faut parfois forcer le destin, dit Gwen à l'adresse de Ianto qui décidément ne comprenait plus rien aux femmes.

- si vous le dites.

_A suivre..._


	7. Préparatifs

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Préparatifs  
**

**

* * *

**

- "_Allo, Ianto, tout se passe à merveille. Je suis même jalouse de Tosh, elle est splendide."_

- ok, phase 2 de mon plan, le restaurant.

_- " Ne te plante pas cette fois, n'oublie pas le maître d'hôtel."_

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai choisi le restaurant parfait pour éviter cela. Ils me connaissent. Passe-moi Toshiko, s'il te plait.

_- " je ne préfère pas savoir pourquoi ils te connaissent. Tosh, Ianto veut te parler ! "_

_- "Oui, Ianto ?"_fit la petite voix de Toshiko

- Alors, tu es prête ? demanda le jeune homme.

_- " Mieux que ça, la robe que la boutique m'a prêté est tout simplement magnifique. Mais j'espère que ça va bien se passer." _

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien même si Owen peut être un abruti fini quand il s'y met. Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver à la fin ?

_- " Il est ce qui me manque. Et puis, tu n'es peut-être pas le mieux placé pour me demander cela. Mais aussi je pourrais te demander ce que tu trouves à Jack._"

- mais ça, ma chérie, on le sait tous ce que je lui trouve.

Elle hoqueta de rire en entendant l'expression, Jack et son charme auquel personne ne restait indifférent.

_- "c'est vrai, il nous a tous chamboulé la vie et c'est bien mieux quand il est là. La vie paraît beaucoup plus intéressante. As-tu eu des nouvelles de son retour ?"_

- non, toujours pas, je vais d'ailleurs lancer une recherche sur lui, s'il continue à faire le mort. Imagine qu'il nous refasse le coup du Docteur ? Il était parti pendant des mois, sans qu'on sache où il se trouvait. Il ne nous a toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il a fait, à part qu'il avait trouvé son docteur et qu'il avait sauvé le monde. Comme d'habitude.

_- Si on était en danger, je crois qu'on le saurait. Non, il doit passer de bonnes vacances, il en avait besoin. Tu aurais dû l'accompagner, tu sais._

- La prochaine fois qu'il me le demande, je mets ma fierté de côté et j'accepte, fit Ianto sur un cri du cœur. Je n'ai pas osé et il me manque.

_- Il serait heureux d'entendre ça, tu sais._

- j'imagine, non je l'espère ...

- Tu espères quoi ? fit une voix interrogatrice derrière lui, Owen qui venait d'arriver.

- que la table est réservée. Merci à ce soir.

Il raccrocha au nez de Toshiko sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et se tourna vers Owen.

Le médecin avait fait des efforts vestimentaires hors du commun, à savoir une chemise immaculée d'une coupe d'un grand tailleur assorti à une veste de smoking sur un jean délavé très seyant, qui moulait agréablement ses jambes.

Loin de paraitre saugrenu, cela intensifiait la minceur du médecin et lui donnait une classe folle. Cela le changeait avantageusement de ses tee-shirts, même ultra branchés et de ses blouses immettables dans le restaurant 4 étoiles où Ianto avait réservé. Il arborait également une coupe savamment ébouriffé qui s'harmonisait avec son look mâtiné de dandysme.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea de pied en cap. Rien à redire, le médecin défila devant lui, comme sur le catwalk d'un défilé estampillé Tom Ford. Ianto applaudit en riant.

La tenue avait juste ce qu'il fallait de soigné tout en étant branché, l'élégance alliée à la désinvolture qui le caractérisait si parfaitement. Le seul hic était la cravate ou plutôt l'absence de cravate. Owen n'était pas le genre à mettre une cravate, bien sûr mais dans ce restaurant, il fallait sacrifier à la tradition. Heureusement qu'il en avait prévu une, ultra-fine, soie noire sauvage qui allait lui aller parfaitement.

- Il faut mettre ça, dit il en lui tendant le morceau de tissu.

- Tu n'as rien à dire sur ma tenue ? J'aurais peut-être dû mettre un pantalon au lieu d'un jean. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'en faire trop ou pas assez, j'aurais dû mettre le smoking gris qui prend la poussière chez moi.

- Ma parole, tu es stressé ? demanda Ianto d'un air étonné, lui tendant à nouveau la cravate qu'Owen affectait de ne pas remarquer.

- Non, impatient ! tu m'as promis de rencontrer la plus belle femme de Cardiff. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais lui plaire.

- N'aie pas peur, je suis sûr que ton coté Jude Law en plus maigre va lui plaire. Cela a toujours beaucoup de succès.

- C'est un compliment ou une insulte ? demanda Owen en se laissant attacher la cravate autour du cou, je ne suis pas maigre, je suis svelte, doté de muscles là où il faut, agréablement dessinés. Je croyais que tu t'en étais rendu compte, l'autre nuit, ajouta-t-il les yeux plissés, dents prêtes à mordre.

- C'était un compliment, ne t'énerve pas, voyons. Et on avait dit qu'on en parlait plus. Voilà, tu es parfait, une vraie gravure de mode anglaise.

- Tu es sûr qu'ils vont me laisser entrer ? s'inquiéta soudain le médecin, tirant sur le nœud qui l'étranglait un peu.

- Tu portes la cravate, donc il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Tu me parles de la fille ? demanda Owen d'un ton intéressé, je déteste les rencards à l'aveugle, on ne sait jamais sur qui on va tomber. Mais tu la connais ?

- Oui, je la connais bien. N'aie pas peur, elle n'a pas de strabisme, pas de bouton sur le nez, deux pieds, deux bras, deux oreilles...

- Haha, très drôle, à croire que je suis difficile, je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne suis pas aussi superficiel que tu l'imagines.

- Elle est belle, intelligente, sensible, fit Ianto sans relever, versant une tasse de café, peut-être un peu trop donc tu modèreras tes sarcasmes.

- non, c'est impossible, cela fait partie de moi comme toi et ton addiction au café.

- addiction que tu partages.

-normal, tu es mon dealer... et tu nous as tous rendu accro à ta passion.

- oui, d'ailleurs, je vais faire la sortie des lycées ce soir, tu m'accompagnes ?

- bon, cette femme, comment l'as-tu connue ?

- l'amie d'un ami, continua Ianto, une fois lancé le mensonge se déroule très facilement.

- mais elle est comment physiquement, plus comme Gwen ou plus comme Tosh, il mima une poitrine généreuse.

- hum, Ianto fit semblant de réfléchir, se mordant les joues pour ne pas hurler de rire, plus comme Tosh, oui, vraiment.

Le regard d'Owen s'éclaira. Ianto savait bien qu'il avait un faible pour Toshiko. Il l'avait vu couler certains regards qui ne trompaient pas sur le physique avantageux de la jeune femme.

- Et elle fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Elle travaille auprès d'une administration, un peu d'informatique, un peu de suivi de dossiers et elle intervient parfois sur le terrain. Elle est très polyvalente, en réalité.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle aime dans la vie ?

- _toi idiot_, se retint de dire Ianto, mais il répondit : oh, elle a des centres d'intérêt très basiques, son travail lui prend beaucoup de temps. Elle est ultraprofessionelle, perfectionniste, incapable de laisser un projet en plan.

- tout comme moi...

- Évidemment, oui, on en est tous là, le travail d'abord et les relations après.

- mais tu crois vraiment qu'on peut réussir à avoir une vraie relation avec Torchwood dans notre vie ? demanda Owen en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je veux dire, tu sais comme moi ce qui se cache dans l'ombre et tout ce qu'il y a à protéger... je ne peux pas imposer ça à quelqu'un. Imagine que je sois avec elle et que Jack me rappelle pour une analyse ou une intervention, ce serait difficile de l'abandonner pour aller se coltiner des aliens. Non, je ne peux pas imposer ça à quelqu'un.

- Hey, tu ne sais pas si tu vas faire ta vie avec, c'est juste un rendez-vous. Ça ne vous engage à rien et puis regarde Gwen, elle semble très satisfaite...

- mouais, tellement qu'elle a fini dans mon lit.

- et toi la solitude te pèse tellement qu'hier soir, tu dormais avec moi.

- on avait dit qu'on ne reparlerait plus de ça, jeta Owen en ricanant.

- pourquoi pas, vu que je dois te présenter la plus belle fille de Cardiff pour récupérer certaines images.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.. fit le médecin, tiens, je te rends la carte mémoire.

Il lui tendit la carte et commença à dénouer sa cravate. Ianto le regarda désemparé, il n'allait pas lui faire ça. Pas après tout ses efforts.

- Euh, Owen, tu fais quoi ?

- j'ai une analyse à faire sur un squelette et puis, je n'ai plus tellement envie de sortir. Ce n'est pas drôle quand ça tombe tout cuit dans le bec. Je suis comme Jack, j'aime la chasse !

- j'espère que c'est le seul point commun que tu as avec Jack!

- pourquoi ? Tu as peur de tomber amoureux de moi ?

- je ne suis pas amoureux de Jack, glapit Ianto, qui ne voulait pas se trouver en butte avec le médecin et qui sentait que la situation lui échappait.

- ah bon? demanda ironiquement le médecin, les petits sourires en coins, les regards langoureux, les rendez-vous sous les voûtes à l'abri des regards, c'est juste du sexe ?

- euh, je ne sais pas, préféra éluder Ianto, j'imagine.

- bien sur, continua le docteur ne démordant pas, et le weevil ferme la porte de la cellule tout seul ! Arrête. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu en es amoureux.

« Merde, se dit Ianto, comment se fait-il qu'il voit ça alors qu'il ignore les sentiments de Tosh à son égard ? Il m'épate. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais la couleur cramoisie de ses oreilles le fit pour lui à la grande joie d'Owen.

- A-t-on idée de tomber amoureux de son patron ? C'est bon pour les infirmières ou les secrétaires ça !

- qui te dit que je suis amoureux, continua à s'enterrer Ianto.

- c'est soit ça, soit il se tape le garçon de café, c'est d'un glauque même pour Jack !

Ianto ressentit une bouffée de haine pour le médecin, il n'était plus si sûr d'aider son amie pour son rendez-vous de ce soir.

- Mais j'ai la sensation étrange que c'est plus que ça, entre vous. D'accord, vous vous entendez bien au lit, mais tu devrais certainement réfléchir à ce que tu ressens pour lui. Tu l'aimes, ça se voit et ça te ronge. Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler.

Et Vlan, Owen semblable à lui-même, il se montrait aussi désagréable que possible et tout à coup sortait une réflexion qui forçait le respect. Ianto sentit la haine s'apaiser. Malgré leurs nombreuses divergences, leurs antagonisme et leur passé, c'était un véritable ami qui s'inquiétait véritablement de son état psychologique et de ses sentiments.

- ce que m'apporte Jack en ce moment me suffit amplement. Je découvre chaque jour quelque chose de différent, de surprenant, ça devrait t'encourager à découvrir qui est ton rendez-vous au lieu de faire cette analyse qui de toute façon attendra. Tu pourrais avoir des surprises.

- ok, t'as raison, j'y vais, dit Owen en remettant la cravate lâchement autour de son cou, et puis tu as déjà tout organisé, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher.

- je conduis !

- Ne pousse pas trop ta chance, Ianto, je suis le plus vieux, je conduis.

A suivre...


	8. Rencontre et plus si affinités

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

* * *

**Chapitre 8  
**

**Rencontres et plus si affinités...  
**

**

* * *

**

Gwen laissa Toshiko s'installer seule à la table que Ianto avait réservé au nom d'Owen Harper. Elle prit place quant à elle au bar, derrière un magnifique bouquet qui la dissimula aux regards de ses collègues masculins qui entrèrent à ce moment- là dans le restaurant huppé.

Owen balaya du regard toute l'assemblée, tentant d'identifier la belle inconnue. Ianto lui fit signe de regarder vers le fond sur sa gauche. Une jeune femme aux épaules dénudées leur tournait le dos, elle regardait la carte.

Owen fit un large sourire à Ianto et se dirigea vers elle, l'air sûr de lui. Le jeune réceptionniste souriant chercha du regard Gwen qui lui fit signe derrière ses fleurs. Il la rejoignit rapidement, le serveur lui apportant la même boisson que la jeune femme. La place était bien trouvée car ils voyaient le couple de dîneurs sans que ceux-ci ne se sentent épiés.

Owen s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui feuilletait lentement le menu qui la dissimulait. En homme séducteur et habitué à évaluer d'un regard les femmes qu'il rencontrait, il remarqua la peau crème des épaules, rehaussée par la soie noire d'une robe griffée. Les cheveux noirs étaient remontés en chignon souple, dont quelques mèches folles s'échappaient. L'une d'elle effleurait le creux d'une nuque fragile, d'une manière qu'il trouva attendrissante.

La jeune femme se tenait droite, faisant preuve d'un maintien ferme mais non raide. De dos, elle lui paraissait très belle, il accéléra le pas pour la rejoindre. Il s'assit en face d'elle, remarquant qu'elle ne baissait pas son menu dissimulant son visage, mais que ses doigts tremblaient, comme blanchis sous l'effort. Il en fut étrangement ému. Était-elle si timide qu'elle ne veuille pas lui montrer son visage ? À moins qu'Ianto ne lui fasse une mauvaise blague et ne lui ait pris un rendez-vous avec une femme peu attirante ?

Il sourit. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'empêcher de dîner, sans doute en excellente compagnie même, la beauté ne fait pas tout après tout. Et puis, même si ce n'était qu'une blague, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'apprécier ni le décor ni la cuisine, ni la compagnie. C'était le plus cher des restaurants de la ville après tout. Mais il voulait découvrir qui mangeait avec lui.

- bonjour, je me présente, Owen Harper, médecin, ravi de vous rencontrer... La jeune femme baissa son menu et il découvrit avec un choc qui était son invitée.

- Tosh, mais qu'est-ce que tu .... tu es ma convive ?

- oui, cela ne t'embête pas, j'espère dit-elle avec un large sourire, tu m'as toujours promis un dîner, je te rappelle.

- j'avais prévu de manger avec la plus belle femme de tout Cardiff, commença-t-il d'un air muffle avant de voir les yeux de Tosh s'assombrir et son visage se troubler, mais reprit-il avec tact, je dine avec la plus belle du Pays de Galles.

Complimenter n'était pas tout à fait une habitude pour Owen, mais il ne mentait pas, Tosh était splendide. Sa robe mettait en valeur des atouts qu'il se serait frappé d'avoir tant négligé. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu aussi jolie, sauf pour Tommy. Son esprit fit enfin la synthèse, Toshiko au dîner, habillée, maquillée et superbement coiffée et la présence des deux Gallois qui affichaient un sourire idiot tout en se croyant à l'abri derrière la potiche de fleur. Ils en avaient oublié les miroirs de ce restaurant chic. Un guet apens amoureux ! Ce qui signifiait à coup sûr que la belle Toshiko devait aussi être dans la combine.

- tu es magnifique, reprit-il alors que Tosh calmait son émoi avec un grand verre d'eau, j'aurais vraiment dû sortir le smoking.

- Tu n'es pas mal du tout, Owen, fit-elle en l'admirant ouvertement, je n'avais jamais vu cette chemise.

- Il a eu raison... valait mieux mettre une cravate, ici. Ah, j'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait manipulé comme ça ! Et toi tu étais au courant ?

Tosh rougit et acquiesça. Owen la trouva charmante, mais il décocha un regard mauvais à Gwen et Ianto qui se penchaient en avant comme pour lire sur les lèvres.

- je les remercierais à ma façon, articula-t-il d'un air menaçant en les fusillant du regard, les Gallois se reculèrent, ayant visiblement compris le message. oh, je vais trouver.

Tosh le regarda surprise et il lui décocha un sourire éblouissant. Elle paraissait subjuguée. Il se rendit compte que jamais il ne la regardait comme elle le méritait. Elle était belle, désirable, envoûtante avec ses yeux si brillants. Elle méritait que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle. Visiblement, c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. Il aurait dû s'en douter quand Ianto se mordait les joues pour lui répondre à ses questions sur son rendez-vous. Ils l'avaient bien eu, en toute beauté. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : que les deux gallois arrêtent de les regarder comme ça, ils n'avaient pas autre chose à faire de leur vie. Ses regards meurtriers finirent par avoir raison du public.

oOoOo

- Bon il faut qu'on y aille, sinon Owen va nous réduire en bouillie, fit Gwen, je crois que nous ne sommes pas assez discrets.

- Ok, on y va, dit Ianto en adressant un grand sourire à Owen, qui le fustigea du regard avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de sa voisine. Il a l'air d'apprécier la compagnie de Toshiko, non ?

- N'importe qui apprécierait sa compagnie, t'as vu quel canon, elle est dans cette robe ? Même moi, je ne suis pas insensible... elle est superbe.

- Si tu te bats avec Owen pour le cœur de Tosh, n'oublie pas d'appeler Jack. Il en serait ravi !

- Arrête de rire, dit-elle agacée qu'il lui serve les mêmes blagues vaseuses que les siennes en lui bourrant les côtes, et dis-moi plutôt si tu pouvais avoir une robe comme ça pour moi ? Pour mon mariage, par exemple, ce serait bien, non ?

Ils sortirent et marchèrent le long de la rue. Ianto tenait un parapluie pour les protéger de la pluie battante.

- Peut-être, je te mettrais en contact avec le gars de la boutique mais attends-toi à payer ça la peau des fesses...

- Qu'est-ce qui coûte la peau des fesses ? demanda soudain une voix derrière eux.

Ils reconnurent instantanément le timbre de voix gouailleur de Jack. Celui-ci était accompagné de Rhys, l'air mécontent. La pluie ne devait certainement pas arranger son caractère bougon.

- Jack, Rhys, mais que faites-vous ici et tous les deux ?

Gwen alla vers son fiancé et l'embrassa langoureusement, puis embrassa Jack sagement sur la joue. Il la regarda avec moquerie et se tourna vers Ianto sans répondre à Gwen.

- Qu'est-ce qui coûte la peau des fesses ? Encore que je trouverais bien une autre utilisation aux tiennes.

Ianto affronta le regard grivois et le sous-entendu si explicite. Il commençait à être rodé aux allusions de Jack maintenant, tout comme ses manières qui parfois flirtaient avec l'absence de manière. Il resta calme, mais il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus fort en voyant ses yeux azur pétiller. Il essaya de détourner le regard mais impossible, il était comme magnétiquement attiré par ce fichu capitaine à la tête trop légère.

- Une robe pour Toshiko afin d'être belle pour son rendez-vous avec Owen.

- et Owen est au courant ? demanda Jack en souriant, se rapprochant dangereusement de Ianto, trop pour son cœur qui manqua un battement, il lui avait tant manqué. Trop. Il se recula, s'arrachant à sa contemplation.

- Maintenant oui, dit Gwen, venant sans le savoir à sa rescousse. Mais que faites-vous ici, tous les deux ?

- Rhys te cherchait et moi, je viens seulement de rentrer et je ne trouve personne d'autre pour m'accueillir, un véritable drame !

- Et tu nous as retrouvés grâce à quoi ?

- Voyons Ianto, cherche, tu vas trouver. Tu n'aimes pas que tout te tombe tout cuit dans le bec d'habitude.

Ianto crut que son cœur allait éclater. Jack avait le chic pour le mettre en défaut au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas. Il força ses neurones à se remettre en marche. Difficile quand il se trouvait à moins de 10 centimètres de lui, à s'empêcher de le toucher.

- le GPS du SUV !

- Et voila ! Mais plus sérieusement, je suis déçu. J'ai cru vraiment que vous me prépariez une fête surprise pour mon retour et non, rien, on me laisse même tremper sous la pluie, continua-t-il, faisant allusion au parapluie avec lequel Ianto continuait de se protéger.

- ça, Monsieur, c'est juste ce que vous méritez !

- Ah bon, je crois plutôt mériter autre chose, pour la beauté de mon sourire ou mon goût pour les belles choses ou mon érudition.

- et ton égoïsme, ton arrogance, ton inconscience, cingla Ianto en secouant son parapluie, dont l'excès de pluie tomba dans le cou de Jack.

- C'est vrai, Jack, il a raison, fit Gwen en voyant Jack froncer des sourcils d'un air fâché, secouant la tête, tu es parti 15 jours en vacances, sans nous donner la moindre nouvelle. Il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi sans toi.

- mais non, se défendit Jack, surpris de la virulence de l'accueil, le printemps, c'est la période la plus calme, les aliens se reproduisent...

- où étais-tu, Jack, murmura Ianto les yeux planté dans ceux de l'immortel qui flancha.

- j'étais vraiment en vacances, ok, ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, non ?

- Disons qu'on a eu de la chance que rien n'arrive cette fois… dit Gwen, se rapprochant de lui, tu es reparti voir ton docteur pendant tes congés ?

- Non, pas cette fois, mais j'en ai profité pour vérifier que certains amis se trouvent bien. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls pour lesquels je peux me faire du souci. Bon, j'aurais dû vous déclarer en vacances, vous aussi. Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais bon, tout va bien, je suis de retour.

-Ok, Jack, mais ça se payera, murmura Ianto les dents serrées tout en les guidant vers le SUV. Jack eut le bon goût de paraître effrayé, ce qui amusa prodigieusement Rhys. Celui-ci sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, cela se voyait dans la raideur du jeune homme et les regards franchement interrogateurs de Jack. Le trajet jusqu'au hub se fit dans un silence contraint que Gwen se chargea de rompre une fois descendus du SUV.

- Et toi, Rhys que venais-tu faire avec Jack ?

- Je te cherchais, ma chérie, on devais dîner ensemble ce soir, t'as oublié? J'ai voulu te faire une surprise en t'attendant à l'office mais aucun de vous n'était là. J'ai attendu quand même et je suis tombé sur le Capitaine, qui avait l'air aussi dépité que moi.

- D'accord, j'ai promis qu'on mangerait ensemble, ça vous dit une pizza avec nous, dit Gwen qui n'avait pas envie de lâcher le capitaine qui venait seulement de rentrer, enfin, si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, Jack.

- non, non, et puis, vous allez pouvoir me raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence, et surtout ce que vous avez manigancé avec Owen et Tosh...

- Mais bien sûr, Jack, on va te faire un petit résumé de tout ce que tu as manqué, fit Ianto agressivement. ce n'est pas comme si tu nous avais manqué !

Jack le regarda surpris, il n'était pas habitué à ce ton. Il l'ignora et prit le bras de Gwen devant son fiancé qui fit la même tête que Ianto, très mécontent. Gwen jeta un regard d'excuse mais les deux hommes sentirent qu'elle n'était pas si confuse que ça. Rhys bouillait car sa fiancée préférait encore son chef à lui et Ianto parce qu'il avait la sensation d'être ignoré, de ne pas compter pour Jack. Et cela lui faisait mal, alors plutôt que de rester à se lamenter, il avait envie de le faire souffrir.

Gwen les entraina dans une pizzeria non loin du Hub, prenant en charge toutes les commandes dans une atmosphère nettement refroidie. C'était incroyable comment Jack pouvait contaminer son entourage de ses émotions. Il voyait Ianto lui faire littéralement la gueule et se sentait responsable. Après tout, il n'avait pas appelé, pas daigné prendre des nouvelles ou des dispositions pour son retour, et il s'était pourtant attendu à un comité d'accueil.

Celui-ci était plutôt glacial et il devait maintenant affronter les conséquences de son oubli. Ianto pouvait être têtu, voir mal embouché quand il le souhaitait et cela contrariait Jack plus que de raison. D'autant que dès qu'il avait aperçu la silhouette du jeune homme donnant le bras à sa collègue, il avait ressenti un choc à la poitrine. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux, il serait positivement heureux de les accueillir tous dans son lit (Rhys compris), mais plutôt parce qu'il avait oublié l'impact de la présence du jeune homme. Il l'envoûtait et sa parenthèse londonienne n'avait pas réussi à briser l'enchantement.

Pendant tout le repas, il tenta d'amadouer les gallois obtus par des plaisanteries pas forcément des plus fines qui réussirent à faire sourire Rhys peu à peu... Ianto restait de marbre, refusait même de le regarder. Gwen répondait du bout des lèvres, soucieuse de voir son fiancé et son chef dans la même pièce. Mais elle arriva à faire la conversation, expliquant brièvement à Jack les grandes lignes de leur plan.

- humm, il va falloir qu'on rentre, fit Gwen, remarquant le désarroi de Jack et la tête de 6 pied pieds de long de Ianto. J'espère que Owen et Tosh ont passé une meilleure soirée que nous.

- Je l'espère aussi, dit Ianto, rompant enfin son silence de plus de deux heures, j'espère qu'on n' aura pas fait tout cela pour rien...

- Je me demande encore ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour imaginer un tel plan.

- On n'avait pas le choix, Tosh est folle de lui, depuis ... très longtemps, hein Ianto, et lui-même a besoin d'une présence féminine forte auprès de lui pour le canaliser. D'autant qu'il n'ait pas insensible à son charme.

- Mais la pauvre, c'est Owen quand même, fit Jack en une ultime tentative de plaisanter, essayant de croiser le regard de Ianto.

- Owen est très bien, le défendit le jeune homme, sous des dehors piquants, il est plein de bon sens et de sensibilité. D'ailleurs, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il cultive ce coté ours, pour ne pas souffrir. Et tu sais quoi, Gwen, je pense qu'il a raison ! Il ne fait que se protéger en balançant des piques. C'est plus facile pour lui d'agir ainsi.

- Toi, dire ça lors que c'est souvent toi qui te retrouve face à ses plaisanteries, dit Jack, soulagé qu'il parle enfin, Tu me surprends !

- Oui, mais le fait de me réveiller dans son lit m'a ouvert les yeux. Un peu d'amour, de tendresse et ce sera un garçon tout à fait charmant !

- Compte sur Tosh pour lui en donner de l'amour, elle en a à revendre, dit Gwen, ne remarquant pas la lueur assassine et la pâleur soudaine de Jack.

Ianto continua de l'ignorer ouvertement, alors qu'il voyait très bien son petit jeu fonctionnait. Jack allait payer pour son absence. A-t-on idée de partir seul sans rien dire, lorsqu'on a une équipe et des collègues qui tiennent à lui, bon sang !

- et puis il sait être doux quand il faut, ajouta Ianto perfidement, ce n'est pas toi qui me contredira, Gwen. Il peut être très réconfortant.

Gwen roula des yeux, surprise de l'attaque, mais Rhys n'avait pas entendu, concentré sur la diffusion du match de football à la télévision.

- c'est vrai, c'est un excellent médecin, dit-elle en le fustigeant du regard sous les yeux blessés de Jack qui comprenait trop bien ce que Ianto lui signifiait. Il avait trouvé du réconfort ailleurs que dans ses bras. Son cœur s'était serré violemment en comprenant que le jeune homme l'avait remplacé. Une rage froide se répandait dans ses veines comme du poison. Il tenta de faire bonne figure mais l'ambiance devint carrément glaciale et la soirée tourna court.

Ianto s'éclipsa, affirmant qu'il avait à faire dans l'appartement de Tosh. Jack salua le couple et partit derrière son amant, impatient de le voir s'expliquer sur la raison pour laquelle il trouvait Owen si doux et si réconfortant. Il ressentait de la peine et de la colère à l'idée que le docteur ait posé ses mains sur le corps de son amant. Malgré cette rage, il voulait laisser une chance à Ianto de s'expliquer sur les raisons qui l'avaient conduit à le remplacer par le médecin de la base. Il expérimentait un nouveau type d'émotions qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis longtemps, se confondant avec la colère, la jalousie.

* * *

A suivre...

on arrive au cœur de cette histoire (encore quelques chapitres), alors je propose le choix interactif suivant. A vous de décider ce que vous voulez découvrir en premier (:p) :

- 1 le rendez-vous entre Tosh et Owen

- 2 l'explication entre Jack et Ianto

- 3 Rhys et Gwen


	9. Alea Jacta Est

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**alea jacta est

* * *

**

Toshiko et Owen profitaient de leur rendez-vous dans un cadre on ne peut plus romantique. Owen appréciait visiblement la compagnie de la belle informaticienne. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, tandis que le maître d'hôtel leur apportait bougie dansante et apéritifs offerts par la maison. Il se fit un malin plaisir de choisir pour le diner, tout ce qui pouvait être de plus cher sur la carte. Après tout, tout frais payé par Torchwood, il fallait en profiter. Tosh ne pouvait que choisir ce qu'elle aimait, car elle n'avait pas d'indication de prix sur son menu, chose qui la chagrinait un peu.

- comment veux-tu que je sache ce que vaut tel ou tel truc et puis, au niveau de l'égalité, je suis perdante. Franchement c'est un truc que je déteste dans ce genre de restaurant. En plus, le maître d'hôtel est un peu trop ... obséquieux !

- C'est vraiment le mot, mais si tu veux, on n'a qu'à échanger, cela ne me dérange pas de ne pas connaître le prix de ma langouste braisée aux fruits de la passion. Au contraire ! Toi, au moins, tu n'a pas à supporter cette fichue cravate. En revanche, ce qui me plait ici, ce sont les noms de tous ces plats, vraiment typiques. Suprême au foie gras traditionnel ou le bœuf strogonoff à l'ancienne, articula-t-il en un français parfait.

- je ne savais pas que tu parlais français, choisis pour moi, dit-elle en souriant, je ne sais pas quoi prendre et je ne comprends pas ce que le nom des plats signifie.

Le jeune homme se fit un plaisir de lui traduire les plats, tentant de décrypter ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière des noms aussi complexe que Fronde des fromages ou Féérie Gourmandine. Il était ravi de passer cette soirée avec elle. Au départ, il avait tiqué en comprenant le piège, mais il reconnut qu'ainsi il était dans un état d'esprit idéal pour accueillir Toshiko comme une rencontre possible. Il ne pensait pas ni au travail, ni au futur, ni à Torchwood. Il profitait de la situation tout simplement, telle qu'elle se présentait et cela lui était vraiment agréable.

Toshiko était vraiment splendide et il se giflerait pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme une très bonne amie, une personne avec laquelle il pouvait parler et tout dire. Mais à l'aune de ce rendez-vous arrangé, il prenait conscience que c'était un peu plus que cela. Elle savait que c'était lui son rendez-vous de toute évidence, car elle n'avait manifesté aucune surprise quand il s'était assis près d'elle, juste une certaine anxiété.

Il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce que cela signifiait. La jeune femme était de mèche ou bien avait organisé cela avec les deux gallois. Ce qui sous-entendait une seule chose : elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Il plissa les yeux, soudain scrutateur, décryptant à toute allure le comportement de la jeune femme. Dire qu'il travaillait, parlait, plaisantait avec elle, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de lui, par paresse ou par déni de l'évidence. Il pencha la tête de coté et lui prit la main. Elle eut un frisson, qu'il analysa favorablement.

- Très bien, Tosh, commença-t-il, c'est toi qui as pris l'initiative de ce rendez-vous ? Ou ce sont les deux idiots qui viennent juste de partir qui en sont les seuls responsables ?

Elle se troubla.

- Gwen et Ianto essayent de nous mettre ensemble depuis combien de temps, continua Owen, sans hâte ni haine, mais sans fléchir, caressant de son pouce la main frémissante de la jeune femme.

- depuis presque deux semaines, le précédent restaurant, le bowling, la boîte de nuit... ils ont vraiment tout essayé, ajouta-elle avec un sourire crispé.

- et depuis combien de temps tu es au courant ?

Il lui répondit avec une telle douceur qu'elle sentit son cœur fondre. Elle ne pouvait échapper à son regard fascinant.

- j'avais des doutes après la boîte de nuit, Ianto semblait perturbé, comme si quelque chose l'ennuyait. Quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a seulement répondu que ce n'était pas lui qui aurait dû se retrouver dans ton lit. Ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Puis il a essayé de me manipuler pour que je fasse des essais avec Gwen dans le seul but que je sois ton rendez-vous avec tout ça. Elle montra sa robe et sa coiffure. C'était tellement bizarre que j'ai tout compris. Tu n'avais rien vu ?

- Non, rien du tout, enfin, je trouvais que leur comportement était vraiment curieux à tous les deux mais je mettais ça sur le compte de l'absence de Jack. ça a vraiment le don de le perturber !

- C'est vrai, dit Tosh en voyant dans cette formule l'occasion d'échapper à l'interrogatoire du jeune médecin. Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose entre Jack et Ianto ?

- Crois-moi, se réveiller auprès du Coffee Boy me l'a bien fait comprendre, fit Owen, en haussant les épaules, me confondre avec Jack, on aura tout vu.

Elle se mit à rire franchement.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont toujours dans la sphère personnelle de l'autre, toujours à se toucher, à se parler...

- Jack touche tout le monde ! rétorqua Owen avec un sourire immense car elle lui confirmait ce qu'il pensait depuis le début. Les deux hommes s'appréciaient vraiment, peut-être même plus.

- oui, mais pas comme il le fait avec lui, ces regards profonds dont il le caresse, les petites attentions de Ianto. C'est très évocateur, très parlant.

- ça me rappelle une certaine personne, dit-il soudain en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Toshiko qui s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il ramène la conversation à leur situation.

Celle-ci rougit, embarrassée tandis qu'il la regardait sans esquisser le moindre geste, l'atmosphère légère entre eux venait de prendre un sérieux coup de plomb dans l'aile.

- Owen, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, si cela te gène vraiment, je … essayerai de m'arrêter, de m'en empêcher ou bien je partirais. Je quitterais Torchwood, s'il le faut. Je suis désolée.

- Ne pars pas, cela ne me gène pas, c'est plutôt flatteur et puis, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, de ne pas avoir vu avant à quel point tu es belle, intelligente et que tu t'intéresses à moi... C'est un comble quand même, il a fallu que les deux abrutis m'ouvrent les yeux et me forcent à te regarder.

- j'espère que c'est amical quand tu les traites d'abrutis, dit-elle en souriant faiblement, les pommettes rouges et les yeux brillants. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- mais bien sûr ! Ce sont mes abrutis préférés, mes deux Cupidons sans ailes qui heureusement ne s'arrêtent pas au premier échec. A eux, dit-il en levant son verre.

- "Réussir, c'est aller d'échec en échec sans perdre l'enthousiasme", déclama Toshiko, en reprenant Churchill, les yeux brillants de joie féroce, se joignant à lui alors que l'angoisse s'envolait. Il acceptait qu'elle reste à Torchwood, il ne paraissait pas avoir d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle continuât de l'idolâtrer.

- Ah, te voir dans cette robe raviverait n'importe quel enthousiasme ! fit Owen en roulant des yeux, l'idiot, c'est moi... je mériterais une sacrée punition. Encore que trouver Ianto dans mon lit, c'est pareil. Le pire c'est qu'il doit penser la même chose de moi.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant le courroux du maître d'hôtel, très collé monté qui les fusilla du regard pour avoir troublé l'ambiance feutrée de son restaurant.

- Bon, tu aimes le saumon, n'est-ce pas ?

Tosh acquiesça surprise qu'il s'en souvienne.

- Alors, le mi-cru de saumon en entrée, ça a l'air appétissant, puis les dos de canards aux poires caramélisés, accompagné de son riz rose ? ça existe ça ?

- Ben peut-être, mais en tout cas, les colorants existent...

Ils se sourirent par-dessus la décoration florale et la bougie qui animait la table.

- et en dessert, une gourmandise avec du chocolat, dit Tosh, tu ne résistes pas à ça ... tiens, les deux amants Orange Chocolat.

- les deux amants, fit Owen en la regardant par en-dessous. Tu sais que je vais être obligé de décortiquer chaque mot que tu vas prononcer pour savoir si tu me fais une proposition ou non. Je déteste les rendez-vous arrangés, maugréa-t-il s'assombrissant soudain, en appelant le maître d'hôtel. C'est toujours pareil...

Il passa commande rapidement, empêchant la jeune femme de répondre face à l'homme raide comme la justice. Elle détourna le regard, réprima les battements fous de son cœur et répondit aigrement une fois la commande prise.

- Merci pour moi ! Très sympathique.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Mais quand même, c'est un vrai guet-apens. Ianto me promet un rendez-vous à l'aveugle, me persuade de venir, parce que je traînais les pieds. J'arrive ici et j'apprends que tu me désires secrètement. Et je dois faire quoi ? La cour ? La conversation ? Te draguer ? Te repousser ? Enfin, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ni où cela va nous mener. Si cela doit nous mener quelque part. Mais...

Il vit les larmes poindre aux paupières de la jeune femme, il tendit la main vers elle et la prit entre les siennes.

- Arrête, reprit-il d'une voix rauque, presque brisé, Toshiko, arrête, ne pleure pas, je suis un imbécile, je parle toujours trop et pas toujours à bon escient. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu me pardonnes ?

- Le problème Owen, c'est que je te pardonne toujours tout, dit-elle à travers ses larmes, ton mauvais caractère, tes blagues douteuses...

- Tu peux dire foireuses, ça ne me gène pas du tout. Je fais souvent exprès de ...

- Je pardonne tout, j'accepte tout, l'interrompit-elle, refusant qu'il change de conversation.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit le jeune homme, tremblant d'entendre la vérité qu'il soupçonnait depuis le début.

- Parce que je t'aime, s'écria-t-elle, tout le monde le voit, tout le monde le sait, sauf toi... tu vois ce qui se passe entre Ianto et Jack mais tu m'ignores, tu ne me vois pas.

- Je le vois Toshiko, murmura-t-il, je le vois, je le sais mais je ne suis pas sûr de mériter un tel amour. Attends, c'est difficile - sa voix se brisa tandis qu'il serrait plus fort la main de la jeune femme qui ne voulait plus l'entendre - tu sais que tu es trop bien pour un gars comme moi, reprit-il plus fort, les yeux brillant lui aussi, mais faisant le fanfaron. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vois chez moi pour m'aimer, mais moi, je sais que je ne suis pas facile, j'ai mes habitudes de vieux célibataire, je suis un salaud, un coureur de jupon. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux t'apporter à part une satisfaction sexuelle des plus intenses. Car pour ça, je suis le meilleur.

- Ce serait déjà pas mal, dit Toshiko avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Le courage des timides venait de la mettre au pied du mur. Elle le désirait et ferait n'importe quoi pour passer un peu de temps auprès de lui. Elle esquiva son regard soudain brûlant, caressant. Il se mit à rire.

- Si ce n'est que cela que tu veux, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps, timidité ou pas...

- Je ne suis pas sûre.

- Et moi, j'en suis sûr ! Je t'aime bien, et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette amitié avec une histoire de cul sans lendemain.

- T'as pourtant pas hésité avec Gwen ! ou Suzie ! jeta Toshiko avec des accents de désespoir.

- Et tu as vu ce que ça a donné ? Suzie me l'a fait payer pendant des mois et avec Gwen, on a galéré pour continuer de se parler sans s'étriper. Je n'ai pas envie de ça avec toi, tu es mon amie. Je te respecte trop.

- Bon sang, tu sais ce que j'en fais de ton respect Owen... eh bien, rien du tout. Ça me fout en l'air, c'est tout ce que cela me fait. Je te dis que je t'aime, que je veux être avec toi et toi tu choisis la solution de facilité, si, de facilité, reprit-elle plus fort, alors qu'il faisait des signes de dénégation abasourdi par la colère de la jeune femme. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, tant pis, mais ne me sers pas l'argument « je te respecte trop pour ça, tu es mon amie ». Et puis, flûte, je me demande à quoi je pensais en dînant avec toi, moi aussi. Ianto et Gwen avaient tort, on a absolument rien en commun. Merci, au moins ça m'a permis de le voir. J'aurais juste apprécié être moins humiliée. Dommage que ça, je ne puisse pas l'oublier. A demain Owen.

Elle jeta sa serviette et se drapa dans sa fierté puis elle quitta sans se retourner le restaurant, où elle laissait son cœur mourir à table. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le deuil de cette relation qui n'avait jamais existé que dans ses rêves. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle avait si chèrement caressé, ces rêves mortels que ses amis lui avaient presque rendu tangibles. Il fallait qu'elle accepte de vivre en sachant qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait. Il fallait qu'elle survive à cela, à ce désastre, ce nauvrage.

Elle sortit se perdre dans les rues de Cardiff, aveuglée par les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus maitriser. Elle avait la sensation qu'un océan de larmes venait de briser ses digues, si chèrement érigées contre cet amour, certes platonique, mais néanmoins réel. Elle déambula dans les rues obscures sous une pluie fine qui lui était indifférente.

oOoOo

Owen resta seul, en butte avec tous les regards qui convergeaient sur lui. Il venait de se faire rejeter par une sublime femme et comprit à leurs regards qu'ils se moquaient de lui. Il leur fit une grimace forcée. Il se morigéna, il avait été dur avec la jeune femme. Il n'y pouvait rien si elle l'aimait autant. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait se mentir, il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle.

Ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien qu'il refusait de voir ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, de peur de voir la même chose palpiter au fond de lui-même. Son cœur se serra, elle ne lui était pas indifférente, elle n'était pas invisible à ses yeux. Il affectait seulement de ne pas la remarquer.

S'avouer cette tendresse était si douloureux ! Il mettait tellement de barricades entre lui et ses émotions confuses, qu'il ignorait vraiment ce qui se cachait au fond de lui-même. Il avait besoin d'en parler avec elle, maintenant !

- Et merde ! fit Owen en se levant pour partir à la recherche de la jeune femme.

Il passa devant le maître d'hôtel empesé et ressentit une bouffée de haine face à ce français plein de morgue qui le regardait avec mépris tout en lui tendant le manteau blanc de Toshiko. Il se retint de lui donner un coup de poing, passer ses nerfs sur lui, lui ôter ce sourire mauvais qui le narguait. Il claqua la porte en sortant avec violence, rêvant de voir la porte se briser même si cela ne servait à rien.

La pluie grossie par le vent battait le pavé de la rue et il ne voyait pas la jeune femme. Il s'inquiéta pour elle, dans l'état de nerfs dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle pouvait être n'importe où et surtout faire n'importe quoi... il réprima l'angoisse qui lui broyait le cœur et si elle avait des tentations pour le suicide.

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais de causer un tel drame. Il se jeta sous la pluie, s'abritant sous le manteau de Tosh, dont l'odeur douce et vanillée lui fit mal. Il l'avait blessée avec son pragmatisme et son égoïsme. Si seulement, il avait pu s'ouvrir à elle comme il l'avait fait avec Diane. Mais celle-ci l'avait quitté et cela lui avait fait tellement de mal. Cela avait déchiré son âme, de telle façon qu'il évitait maintenant de s'ouvrir, de permettre à quiconque de le blesser. A chaque fois, c'était pareil, dès qu'il offrait sa confiance, qu'il ouvrait son cœur à une femme, elle partait, le quittait, lui brisait le cœur en disparaissant trop tôt. Depuis il se méfiait, il ne voulait plus s'engager, il ne voulait plus souffrir.

Il réalisa soudain que cette façon d'agir était exactement ce qu'il détestait le plus chez les autres. Froid, pratique et sans le moindre sentiment. Alors qu'il était plein de sentiment, plein d'amour pour ses amis, même s'il le cachait avec talent.

Il aimait Jack, Gwen, Ianto plus qu'il ne leur dirait jamais, mais Tosh avait toujours été sa préféré. Sa discrétion, sa gentillesse, son intelligence, faisait d'elle la plus précieuse des femmes, pourtant il refusait de se laisser aller à de doux sentiments, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. A chaque fois qu'il osait baisser sa garde, il en souffrait et tout se retournait contre lui.

Pourtant peut-être que le jour était arrivé d'enfin laisser ses sentiments se dévoiler en plein jour, de répondre aux sentiments de la jeune femme. Cependant, il ne la trouvait pas et la peur commençait à lui embrouiller le cerveau. Il descendit dans le centre plus ancien vers l'appartement de la jeune femme. Les rues devenait de plus en plus tortueuses, de plus en plus sombres.

Elle vivait dans ce quartier depuis longtemps maintenant, y ayant acheté un appartement. Elle disait que ce quartier avait du charme. et de l'histoire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas peur des rencontres qu'elle pouvait y faire. D'un autre coté, elle affrontait des weevils, des monstres, des aliens quotidiennement, le monde réel ne l'angoissait vraiment pas.

Il croisait de plus en plus de gens éméché, c'était samedi soir et l'alcool coulait à flot pour effacer les soucis de la semaine. Il connaissait ça, lui aussi.

Au détour d'une rue, il aperçut un groupe de cinq personnes qui formaient un cercle d'où montaient des cris. Il fronça des sourcils, le corps et l'esprit en alerte. Il n'allait pas laisser un inconnu se faire tabasser sans réagir. Il fonça au moment où il reconnut la voix de Toshiko.

- Tosh, cria-t-il alors que son cœur manquait un battement. Il s'élança tout en attrapant son portable et appelant le premier numéro de la liste. La réception était atroce et il ne comprit pas qui il appelait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était urgent. Il cria sa localisation.

- à l'angle de Grup street, vite, Tosh est en danger...

Il entendit un bref _"ok, on arrive"_ sans pouvoir savoir qui il s'agissait. Il raccrocha et accéléra, prêt à se jeter dans la bataille.

A suivre... (très vite)


	10. Question de détails

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

Désolée, je n'ai pas pu répondre à tous les messages et reviews, connections à la c..

Sachez que je vous remercie énormément car ça booste pour écrire et tenter de faire plaisir... Trève de Blabla, le chapitre Ianto/Jack :p

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Questions de détails...**_

* * *

_

Le quartier où vivait Toshiko Sato depuis 2003 était assez inquiétant, même aux yeux du Capitaine Jack Harkness. D'anciennes façades noirâtres typiques des quartiers de centre-ville abandonnés en faveur des banlieues se penchaient les unes vers les autres comme pour emmurer entre leurs briques les éventuels promeneurs.

Jack savait que Toshiko adorait ce coin particulier, proche d'un magnifique parc où elle aimait se balader le dimanche et proche du Hub, où elle pouvait se rendre à pied. C'était un choix tout à fait rationnel, caractéristique de la jeune informaticienne. Elle faisait sans doute bien plus de mauvaises rencontres au cœur du Hub que près de chez elle. De plus, elle savait se défendre, les armes n'avaient aucun secret pour elle.

Cependant, ce soir-là, Jack voyait tout en noir, sous la colère qui lui rongeait le cœur, il trouvait décidément que la nuit, ce quartier n'incitait pas à la confiance. Il croisa différents groupes avinés chantant dans les rues tortueuses, ils sortaient de bars qui fermaient les uns après les autres à cause de l'heure tardive.

Il pistait Ianto, qui marchait si vite qu'il n'arrivait pas à le rejoindre. Il le fuyait visiblement, jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil derrière son dos. Leur manège attira les moqueries d'un groupe. Jack ralentit et prit l'air le plus sévère de son répertoire extrêmement étendu, les lazzis s'éteignirent d'eux-mêmes tandis qu'ils essayaient d'échapper à son regard mortifiant qui les faisait se sentir plus bas que terre.

Il les gratifia d'un salut goguenard et grogna, car ils lui avaient fait perdre la trace du Ianto qu'il chassait encore une fois, c'était une habitude qui commençait à lui peser. Il ne put le rattraper avant qu'il n'arrive à l'immeuble de Toshiko. Jack voyait bien à sa fuite, qu'il esquivait volontairement une conversation qui se révélait plus que nécessaire entre eux.

Owen et Ianto, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ou plutôt il imaginait que trop bien ! Sans compter qu'il pouvait aussi se sentir en colère qu'ils ne l'aient pas invité ! Il se rembrunit.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce que le jeune homme avait balancé comme une bombe sale à la fin du repas. Il aurait presque préféré qu'il reste silencieux plutôt que sous-entendre qu'il avait couché avec le médecin de la base.

C'était peu agréable d'apprendre qu'on était remplacé, surtout par un coq comme Owen. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le médecin fût attiré par le jeune réceptionniste. Il aurait dû prendre plus de précautions, surveiller un peu plus les altercations entre les deux hommes qui vraisemblablement cachaient une passion insoupçonnée.

Pourtant une partie de son esprit pas totalement consumée par la jalousie, n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était cela qui le forçait à suivre Ianto afin de le soumettre à une batterie de questions pour en tirer une explication qui tienne la route plutôt que de rentrer à la base ronger son frein.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas du tout enclin à l'attendre pour s'expliquer. Il le vit entrer chez Toshiko. Jack sonna. Personne ne répondit. Il s'acharna sur la sonnette. Son damné Gallois n'allait pas lui faire l'affront de ne pas répondre, pas après les allusions qu'il avait faites. L'un et l'autre méritaient des explications, il ne pouvait pas laisser leur histoire, leur relation qui avait si bien débuté se terminer comme ça.

Finalement la porte daigna s'ouvrir.

Jack s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Il entra et découvrit Ianto en train de préparer l'appartement élégant et bien rangé de Toshiko. Il rafraichissait l'air en ouvrant les fenêtres et allumait des bougies électriques, idéales pour brûler jusqu'au bout de la nuit sans mettre le feu.

Il secouait des coussins dans le canapé, les arrangeait différemment. Il évitait consciencieusement le regard de Jack qu'il sentait ardent sur sa peau. Il s'occupait, allait et venait dans la pièce, afin d'éviter les questions muettes de son chef.

Mais Jack n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, il en avait la conviction. Il eut la sensation que l'exaspération de Jack atteignait son comble. Une aura de colère l'enveloppait, l'entourait, elle contaminait le jeune homme à son tour. Cela raviva sa propre aigreur, la rage qui bouillait dans son cœur, depuis le départ de Jack.

Il avait refusé de l'accompagner dans ses vacances, et Jack l'avait oublié. Il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle, aucun signe de vie ! Il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi au Hub en son absence et par son comportement, cela lui démontrait malheureusement que le capitaine ne se préoccupait pas d'eux.

Il se tourna vers lui au moment où celui-ci allait ouvrir la bouche, l'air fâché que son amant l'ignorât délibérément et continuât de lui montre son dos, malgré tout le bien qu'il en pensait, il aurait préféré voir son visage pour y lire ses pensées.

- Où étais-tu pendant ces dix jours ? attaqua Ianto d'un ton revêche, une corbeille de fruits à la main, que faisais-tu ?

- En vacances, Londres, voir des amis, je l'ai déjà dit, rétorqua le capitaine d'une voix agacée, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Tu oublies un peu vite que je suis ton supérieur. De plus, tu n'avais qu'à venir avec moi au lieu de t'envoyer en l'air avec Owen. Si c'est ce que tu as choisi, il faudrait mieux qu'on en reste là ! Je n'ai pas envie de partager !

Jack lui jeta un regard tourmenté dans lequel dansaient les flammes de la jalousie, il se tenait devant lui les bras croisés, sanglé dans son manteau militaire, en une attitude butée, méfiante. Il faisait son possible pour paraitre impassible et contenir les battements fous de son cœur. Le visage blessé de Ianto ne lui fut d'aucune aide.

- Tu vas vraiment faire mentir toute l'équipe ! fit celui-ci d'un ton sérieux, on pensait vraiment que tu apprécierais. Du moins l'idée.

- Non pas vraiment, jeta Jack avec le meurtre dans les yeux.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation, cela lui faisait mal de demander mais il le devait. Il avait peur de s'être trompé sur la loyauté de cet homme, et il devait lui demander, quitte à en souffrir, quitte à s'en mordre les doigts.

- Tu as vraiment couché avec lui ?

Il parvint à lui poser la question sans faire trembler sa voix, sans montrer que sa réponse allait être décisive pour leur relation, mais sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Ianto le dévisagea d'un air outré. Il parlait sans rien savoir. Et cela le faisait souffrir de découvrir qu'il le jugeait aussi mal. Finalement il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que cela pour douter de lui aussi vite. Il oubliait un peu vite que c'était lui qui l'avait séduit, pourchassé de ses ardeurs jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de découvrir un monde qu'il ne soupçonnait absolument pas.

Le silence tomba entre les deux hommes qui restaient sur leurs positions, tendus, amers et tourmentés. Ianto se rappela toutes les épreuves, les expériences qui l'avaient conduit à cette situation.

Canary Wharf, Lisa, sa déchéance inhumaine, la planque et les secrets, la dissimulation honteuse, les recherches pour la sauver, tout cela n'avait mené qu'à la mort de la cyberwoman et de son premier amour.

C'était la première partie de sa vie, qui avait pris fin à ce moment-là, de la main de toute l'équipe, de ses amis. Il avait subi la honte, la méfiance et le mépris avant d'entamer une lente renaissance grâce à cet homme, qui malgré tout, ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Des sentiments profonds s'étaient enracinés en lui tels des mauvaise herbe qu'il ne cessait d'arracher avant de prendre conscience que c'était une liane amoureuse qui lui enserrait le cœur. Owen avait raison, ce n'était pas que du sexe, ce n'était pas qu'une subtile séduction phéromonale qui l'attachait à cet homme.

Jack l'incendiait d'un regard dur et malheureux. Il eut un espoir, un fol espoir que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas qu'à sens unique. Une telle douleur, une telle réaction était un indice de ce que Jack pouvait éprouver pour lui. Il prit pour un présage la faible lueur qui palpitait dans les prunelles du capitaine qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil.

- non, Jack, je n'ai pas couché avec Owen, j'ai dormi avec lui, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça s'est passé mais on s'est réveillés ce matin, je le tenais dans mes bras. Viens là, Jack…

Le capitaine s'assombrit plus encore et recula alors que Ianto se dirigeait vers lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, le visage défait de Jack lui faisait peur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jack continuait à le regarder comme s'il l'avait trahi.

Il jugea plus prudent de lui expliquer le quiproquo depuis le début, les sorties avec Owen, Tosh et Gwen, la boîte de nuit, occultant la partie Striptease de la soirée pour ne pas l'affoler davantage. Il faudra certainement en reparler plus tard.

- Jack, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, continua le jeune homme, tentant de l'apaiser. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu as été absent, on a fait la fête et je me suis retrouvé stupidement dans son lit.

- parce que tu cherchais de la tendresse, fit durement Jack, faisant un constat. Tu avais besoin de sentir quelqu'un dans tes bras. Ok, très bien, j'étais absent, comme tu dis, alors tu n'as pas pu résister. Encore que ...

- quoi ? dit Ianto le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, n'en revenant pas de la situation, le capitaine le plus flirteur du monde devenait jaloux, le capitaine au cœur si léger parlait de tendresse, le capitaine spécialiste du harcèlement sexuel, devenait possessif.

- encore que tu aurais dû venir avec moi, finit Jack en baissant la tête, je n'ai pas assez insisté.

- tu me l'avais proposé, Jack, dit fièrement Ianto, mais j'ai refusé.

- pourquoi, demanda Jack, rendu injuste par la douleur, pour essayer Owen ?

- je n'ai pas "essayé" Owen comme tu dis ! répliqua Ianto, j'aurais pu sans doute, si je n'avais pas l'esprit totalement envoûté par une autre personne...

Ianto se détourna, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela allait trop vite, il avait la sensation d'être monté dans un manège fou qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Jack le dévisagea avec des yeux avides, féroces, frémissant de tout son être, tendu vers un seul homme.

- J'ai refusé de venir avec toi, reprit-il après une grande inspiration, comme se jetant du plus haut plongeoir de la piscine, parce que je ne voulais pas aller trop vite entre nous. J'aime notre relation telle qu'elle est, on joue, on s'amuse, on profite l'un de l'autre. C'est chaque jour une découverte, une exploration. Partir avec toi … comme ça... il avait du mal à exprimer ce qui se passait en lui.

- cela aurait officialisé une relation dont tu ne veux pas vraiment, finit Jack d'une voix atone, il se reprit vite. D'accord, je comprends, on fera comme tu le souhaites. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, dans tous les sens du terme, viens me voir! dit-il avec un sourire présomptueux, je sais ce que tu aimes, moi. Et pitié, ne vas plus « dormir » avec Owen, je serais obligé de lui casser la gueule. Même si j'aurais aimé…

Ianto qui n'avait pas apprécié que Jack lui coupe la parole ainsi, enragea littéralement qu'il analyse la situation de travers et qu'il joue à celui que cela n'affectait pas. Il oubliait qu'il voyait ses regards, son visage triste. Il se rebella et le courage des timides le poussa en avant, sans bien réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Il le plaqua contre le mur durement et posa ses mains sur son corps. Ce contact lui avait tant manqué qu'il crut devenir fou, le désir lui ravagea le corps d'une flambée incroyable.

Son cœur battait si douloureusement qu'il lui semblait que sa cage d'os était trop étroite pour cet embrasement. Jack ne comprenait pas la fougue soudaine de cet homme. Il ne comprenait plus, mais se laissa faire, ouvrant les bras. Il passa ses mains sur son dos, tandis que le jeune homme dardait son regard dans ses prunelles, cherchant à déchiffrer ses pensées. Il se colla à lui et le serra à l'étouffer, murmurant à son oreille.

- j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant ! Tu m'as tellement manqué que j'ai l'impression d'avoir frôlé l'asphyxie. Je t'aime, Capitaine.

L'aveu net et brutal de Ianto prit Jack par surprise, mais cela le ravit. Il sentit toutes ses peurs et ses réserves fondre à ses mots. Il le serra à son tour, découvrant combien le désir du Gallois était important.

- moi aussi, dit-il, je...

Cependant, il ne put continuer, Ianto lui prit la bouche d'autorité, les oreilles martelées par le sang qui battait si fort qu'il avait la sensation de perdre contact avec la réalité.

Pourtant c'était bien la réalité, il était avec Jack et il l'embrassait, il l'aimait et était aimé de retour. Son rêve prenait toute sa réalité. Il baignait dans une douce félicité qui semblait émaner autant de lui que de Jack. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans cette bulle tendre qui les propulsait doucement dans un autre monde.

Il caressa le dos tendu de Jack, le pressa contre lui, inconscient du temps, du lieu, de leur rancune oubliée. Il se prit à gémir lorsque sa langue effleura sa jumelle et entama un lent dialogue dansant, hypnotique. Leurs mains semblaient dotées d'une vie propre, d'une sensibilité exacerbée par le manque, par la passion, la jalousie.

La chemise céda aux tiraillements de Jack qui inversa leur position. Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon d'une main et de l'autre explorer des zones sensibles et cruciales. Ianto crut que Jack venait d'acquérir une ou deux mains supplémentaires, tant il était subjugué par les sensations qui roulaient sous sa peau, brulante, phénoménale.

Il perdait peu à peu tout sens de la réalité et gémissait aux moindres effleurements de Jack. Il était presque à un point d'incandescence terrifiant, prêt à implorer pour que cela cesse, pour que Jack jouât les soldats du feu et l'apaise.

Son téléphone sonna. Avec une plainte lascive, Jack tomba à genoux devant lui et lui enjoignit de ne pas répondre. Mais Ianto ne pouvait pas résister à son devoir. Il regarda qui l'appelait et avec un regard d'excuse, une grimace, il répondit.

Jack l'aurait giflé de mettre fin à leurs futurs ébats. Il vit son amant se décomposer sous ses yeux. Jack réprima un frisson, tandis que toute tendresse et toute émotion quittaient son visage, remplacées par un masque dur qu'il partagea avec Ianto. L'heure était à nouveau grave à Torchwood. Il était temps d'agir et non plus de s'attendrir.

- ok, on arrive !

* * *

A suivre...


	11. Good cop Bad Cop

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

* * *

**Chapitre 11  
**

**Good cop Bad cop **

(aucune inspiration pour le titre) **  


* * *

**

_(ah j'oubliais le passage Rhys Gwen^^ beaucoup plus court)_

Rhys regarda Jack s'éloigner dans la nuit à la poursuite de Ianto. Il se tourna vers Gwen qui se mordillait l'ongle du pouce gauche depuis tout à l'heure.

- eh ben? Il se passe quoi entre eux ?

- euh... rien, fit Gwen secouant la tête. On rentre maintenant, nous aussi, notre lit nous attend.

- tu crois que ça va bien se passer pour eux ?

- normalement, ça devrait aller comme dans le meilleur des mondes possible, fit Gwen en l'espérant pour son ami.

Elle prit le bras de son fiancé et l'entraîna vers leur quartier.

- qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire avec le fait que votre médecin est très doux et très réconfortant, dit Rhys en reprenant les mots d'Ianto, j'ai cru comprendre que cela t'était destiné.

- non... tu crois ?

- ne mens pas, Gwen, si tu savais comme ça ne marche pas avec moi !

Elle ne préféra pas relever, mais écarquilla les yeux pour seule réponse.

- Alors ?

- tu te rappelles quand j'ai été blessée ?

- oui, j'ai pas eu le droit de te toucher pendant 3 mois... dur, quand on a une si sexy lady à ses cotés, dit-il en la chatouillant.

- oui, c'est lui qui m'a soigné et qui devait changer mes pansements, autant dire que je n'ai pas toujours été aimable et qu'il a su resté ... réconfortant. C'est depuis ça que je lui fais confiance.

- Owen, c'est le maigrichon, sur lequel Tosh a craqué ?

- oui,

- ben, il n'a pas l'air si réconfortant, ou bien c'est votre boulot qui vous change la tête ...

- ça, il y un peu de ça... on ne voit plus les choses de la même façon, une fois qu'on sait tout ce qu'il y a dans l'univers. Ca change tout, définitivement, conclut-elle avec tristesse.

- allez ma belle, je vais te montrer qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, c'est combien je suis toujours amoureux de toi ... et ça deux mois avant notre mariage. Normalement, on devrait s'engueuler comme du poisson avarié et nous séparer. Donc tu vois les choses vont bien finalement... et puis, je suis content que Jack et Ianto soient ensemble, tu vois ça me rassure. J'ai moins peur que tu ne craques pour l'un ou l'autre.

- qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? dit Gwen en montant dans la voiture, qu'ils sont ensemble ...

- leurs regards dévorants, les petits gestes qu'ils ont, et leur langage, on voit bien qu'ils sont sacrément accrochés.

- oh, mon gros nounours, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi perspicace. Un vrai œil de policier.

- faut croire que tu es contagieuse, ma belle. Allez, on rentre, j'ai bien envie de te faire subir un interrogatoire en règle.

- hum, gentil flic, méchant flic, fit Gwen l'œil pétillant auquel Rhys répondit par un sourire égrillard. Vive les jeux de rôle !

* * *

A suivre (sorry)


	12. Punching Balls

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Punching Balls  


* * *

**

_Owen entendit un bref "ok, on arrive" sans pouvoir savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il raccrocha et accéléra, prêt à se jeter dans la bataille._

- Owen ! cria Tosh angoissée, reconnaissant son ami qui s'élançait à son secours.

Elle était au centre du groupe, et les uns les autres la poussaient entre eux. Un jeu d'ivrognes qui devenait de plus en plus glauque à mesure que les mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses.

- hey, casse-toi, maigrichon, casse-toi ... jeta méprisant l'un d'entre eux, tripotant la pauvre Toshiko avant de la renvoyer à un des ses potes qui la saisit par les cheveux, la faisant hurler.

Les cris de Tosh lui faisait mal, son sang dans ses veines, chargé de remords et de colère se glaça. La voix insultante le cingla. Il réagit si vite qu'il surprit les agités. Il fonça tête baissé sur le plus proche, le bouscula si violemment qu'il s'effondra au sol. Les autres se regardèrent interloqués, ils le détaillèrent et jugeant son gabarit peu impressionnant, s'empressèrent de le lui faire comprendre.

Owen sauta à la gorge d'un nouvel attaquant, tandis que le jeu devenait plus violent. Celui qui tenait Toshiko la retourna vers lui et l'embrassa durement, elle se débattit en gémissant mais l'homme était trop fort. Owen fit rouge, il perdit conscience de la réalité. Il se battit instinctivement. Il frappait, pied, poing, tête, une véritable furie qui ne cessa que lorsque l'un des assaillants l'attrapa par derrière et le tint serré dans ses bras, lui broyant la poitrine, lui collant les bras contre son corps en une étreinte digne d'un ours. Il était prisonnier, incapable de bouger.

Owen reprit pied dans la réalité. Il avait réussi à en mettre deux hors d'état de nuire, il les voyait ramper sur le sol. Toshiko s'était arraché des bras de son assaillant, qui se tenait douloureusement l'entrejambe. Toujours se méfier des stilettos, même taille 38 ! Il s'appuyait au mur de briques sales, à distance de la jeune femme. Un de ses amis l'appela, l'exhortant à venir faire la fête au foutu empêcheur d'emmerder en rond. Il s'approcha à pas lourd, grimaçant sous la douleur.

Les yeux d'Owen enregistraient tout, décomposant la scène. La pâleur de son amie, ses cheveux défaits qui encadraient son visage livide, son attitude pourtant belliqueuse, les affiches déchirées qui annonçaient de élections passées, l'odeur du sang, de la peur, sa peur. Il se força à calmer la course folle de son cœur, se força à respirer, reprendre des forces pour se dégager. Il tenta de faire comprendre à Toshiko de s'enfuir, alors que les deux brutes encore debout se rassemblaient autour de lui, l'air vraiment furieux.

Il sentit l'haleine avinée de celui qui le tenait, il rua mais l'autre le tenait fermement. Un autre se planta en face de lui, le jaugeant d'un air vicieux et le frappa. Son poing entra dans le foie d'Owen, douleur incroyable, qui ne cessa que lorsque l'autre poing s'enfonça dans l'estomac. La douleur reflua d'un côté pour exploser de l'autre. Il se mordit la lèvre violemment pour ne pas hurler et du sang jaillit. Il se refusait de crier ou gémir devant eux. Il avait sa fierté !

Il donna un coup de pied tremblant pour se défendre mais il perdait ses forces. Celui qui le tenait l'étranglait petit à petit. L'autre en profita pour lui faire sentir la dureté de ses phalanges, il sentit sa pommette craquer sous l'impact. Mais il crut mourir quand il vit Toshiko se précipitait sur celui-ci et tentait de le déséquilibrer pour lui faire lâcher prise. L'homme l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur d'un revers de la main, comme une mouche qu'on chasse. Ce n'était pas un homme, c'était vraiment un ours ! pensa Owen qui ne put profiter de l'incident pour se dégager. L'autre le serra à nouveau faisant craquer ses côtes avec un bruit de mauvais augure qu'il oublia aussitôt, le poing de son attaquant s'écrasant avec un bruit mat sur sa mâchoire. Il se mordit la langue sous l'impact, luttant pour ne pas gémir.

Alors qu'il allait perdre tout espoir et tout retenue - la douleur était si intense - Jack arriva de nulle part et assomma proprement celui qui avait pris Owen pour punching ball. Ianto apparut dans son ombre et attaqua le dernier, d'un coup de pied vicieux dans l'entrejambe. Se méfier aussi des chaussures italiennes, taille 45 !

Il ne restait plus que celui qui maintenait toujours Owen si douloureusement. Il leva les bras quand Jack le menaça de son arme. Owen tomba au sol, gémissant, se tenant les côtes. Il souffrait le martyr, mais il oublia aussitôt la douleur quand il vit Toshiko inanimée contre le mur. Le dernier homme qu'elle avait affronté l'avait repoussée et jetée contre le mur de la ruelle. Il se précipita vers elle à genoux, rampant presque sur le sol, échappant à l'aide de Ianto. Il voyait un énorme hématome qui fleurissait sur sa tempe, là où l'os avait porté contre le mur.

Il vérifia qu'elle respirait, conscient de la présence de Jack et Ianto auprès de lui, mais incapable de leur parler. La routine du médecin surpassa la douleur qui explosait dans son visage, il procéda à un examen rapide, à part la tête, elle semblait ne souffrir d'aucune autre blessure et sa respiration était régulière.

- Owen, comment va-t-elle, demanda le gallois, inquiet pour son amie, et surtout alerté par le visage ravagé du médecin.

- Assommée, murmura-t-il, alors qu'il sentait ses lèvres gonfler.

Son angoisse s'atténua un peu, mais son cœur continuait de battre la chamade. La jeune femme était dans cet état à cause de lui. S'il ne l'avait pas repoussé ainsi tout à l'heure, elle ne serait pas tombé sur cette bande et elle serait en sécurité dans le restaurant à goûter les délices qu'ils avaient commandés.

Ianto posa une main sur son épaule et attira son attention.

- Les secours arrivent, le prévint-t-il, ils vont s'occuper de vous, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- je … c'est de ma faute Ianto, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser partir. Je lui ai dit de ces choses.

Il s'accrocha à la veste de Ianto, l'attirant à lui pour lui parler à l'oreille « je suis infect, je l'ai repoussé, je suis un salaud … je suis pas bien là, j'ai mal, mais je suis un sale con »

- c'est rien, Owen, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'occuper d'elle, et de toi, parce que tu as reçu une sacrée correction. On s'occupe de tout. Tu vas pouvoir t'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Owen avait les jambes qui flageolaient maintenant et il se sentait défaillir. Les coups, les émotions lui coupaient littéralement les jambes. Ianto l'assit auprès de Tosh, que Jack avait installée confortablement, la tête sur ses genoux.

Le docteur prit la main de Tosh et vérifia son pouls. C'était régulier, elle était simplement évanouie. Elle commença d'ailleurs à battre des paupières et à bouger ses membres.

Owen sentit le soulagement déferler à travers son corps. Il avait eu tellement peur, bien plus que lorsque l'un ou l'autre de ses collègues se trouvaient blessé. Cela était de sa faute. Ianto le secoua doucement, l'enjoignant de lui parler, mais Owen sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience, Il n'entendit pas Tosh s'enquérir de sa présence, il n'entendit pas Jack prendre les choses en main, et n'entendit pas Ianto le presser de rester avec eux.

Tosh sentit la main qui tenait la sienne enlacée s'amollir. Elle s'était cramponnée à cette main, à ce contact ténu qui l'avait ramenée de son évanouissement. Elle essaya de relever la tête mais Jack l'en empêcha.

- non, non, tu as un rude coup à la tête, reste tranquille.

- Owen, Owen, où est-il?

- ne t'inquiète pas, Ianto s'occupe de lui, les secours sont en chemin et la bande de crétins qui vous a attaqué, n'est pas en super forme...

- c'est ma faute, je lui ai répondu quand il m'a fait une proposition, je n'aurais pas dû me rebiffer...

Jack comprit qu'elle parlait de l'agression, de la façon dont cela avait commencé.

- j'étais tellement en colère contre Owen, que lorsqu'il m'a dit... des trucs, j'ai vu rouge ... et je l'ai insulté. Et là toute la bande m'est tombée dessus.

Jack soupira et lui caressa doucement la joue. Ce coup de sang n'était pas dans le caractère de Tosh, Owen avait dû être sacrément dur pour qu'elle s'énerve.

- c'est fini, on est là ... repose-toi, dit Jack en jetant un coup d'œil à Ianto qui essayait de maintenir le médecin à la surface. Mais il paraissait en très mauvaise forme.

- et Owen m'a suivie, heureusement qu'il m'a suivie, continua Tosh, je m'en serais jamais sortie sans lui ... et sans vous. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Owen nous a appelé et a dit que tu en danger près de chez toi. Tu as eu de la chance que j'ai suivi Ianto chez toi.

Il jeta un regard au jeune homme qui baissa la tête, prenant le pouls d'Owen. Il ne disait pas tout. Mais ils avaient l'air heureux, inquiets pour eux, mais apaisés en un sens.

Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir Owen, Jack tenta de l'en empêcher et elle vit le visage couvert d'hématomes et de sang, les lèvres pâles, les yeux clos. Elle ne voyait pas de souffle soulever sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, sous le choc.

- Il est mort, murmura-t-elle le cœur au bord des lèvres, il est mort à cause de moi... Jack, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

- Il n'est pas mort, fit Ianto, j'ai encore un pouls, mais il ne va pas bien du tout, il a été drôlement tabassé.

- c'est ma faute, ma faute, éclata en sanglot la jeune femme, Jack tenta de l'apaiser mais rien y faisait.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la laissant hoqueter, pleurer tout son saoul. Les secours et la police arrivèrent enfin. En quelques minutes, Owen fut évacué vers l'hôpital le plus proche, et les agresseurs furent embarqués dans une autre ambulance, sous la garde de la police. Andy, arrivé sur les lieux se chargea du rappel à la loi.

Tosh monta dans la même ambulance qu'Owen que les infirmiers attachèrent à l'arrière du véhicule médicalisé. Ianto et Jack restèrent seuls après le départ des policiers et des ambulanciers.

- on devrait peut être prévenir Gwen, tu ne penses pas ? fit Jack sans regarder Ianto.

- Oui, Gwen, c'est moi, Owen et Tosh sont à l'hôpital. Ils ont été agressés dans la rue. Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont entre de bonnes mains. Elle va bien, Owen est dans un état plus préoccupant. Oui, ok, on se retrouve là-bas.

- Je vois que tu devances toujours aussi bien mes désirs, fit Jack en souriant, se tournant enfin vers son compagnon des draps chauds.

Ianto ne répondit pas mais lui décocha un regard fatigué, lourd d'inquiétude. Jack s'en trouva ému.

- ça ne va pas ?

- non, ça ne va pas, mes amis se sont fait agresser à cause d'un plan qu'on a monté, Gwen et moi. Je n'avais pas envie de ça. C'est de ma faute, on n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, fit le capitaine en se rapprochant de lui, comme ce n'est pas la leur. C'est plutôt cette bande qui en porte la responsabilité. Ce que j'aimerais les faire payer, dit Jack en serrant les poings.

Il détestait qu'on s'en prenne à son équipe. Qu'ils soient soumis à des dangers pendant leur mission, passe encore, c'était leur travail et ils en étaient conscient, mais que ça leur arrive, comme ça en rentrant chez eux, ça le dépassait. Il était parfois ébahi par la monstruosité de certains individus. Mais même si les hommes sont parfois des salauds, il ne pouvait échapper à sa mission. Il se devait de les protéger, eux et la Terre. Mais il n'empêche qu'il avait envie de leur donner une bonne leçon à ces résidus de fond de bouteille.

Ianto le dévisagea, alors que les pensées de Jack venaient de résonner dans les siennes. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec Jack. Cet homme avait la faculté étrange de lui communiquer ses états d'esprits, ses humeurs les plus profondes.

Cela était particulièrement gênant, lorsqu'il était d'humeur folâtre, voire libertine, mais c'était bien plus déroutant lorsque Jack ressentait de la rage ou bien du chagrin. Ianto avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul à être réceptif à ce talent nouveau du capitaine. Mais il était indubitablement le seul à en être conscient. Gwen et Tosh réagissait facilement à l'humeur de Jack. Les filles, comme souvent étaient plus réceptives. Owen réagissait aussi, comme émulé par l'exemple du Capitaine. Quant à lui, il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il réagissait aussi fréquemment et aussi absolument à lui. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'ils étaient devenus très proches ? Est-ce parce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui ?

Jack devenait peu à peu le pilier de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il lui devenait aussi nécessaire que respirer. Il était heureux qu'il soit revenu et son accès de jalousie aussi soudain que curieux avait provoqué un aveu qui lui ravissait l'âme. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne s'était pas moqué de lui et ne l'avait pas quitté. Ils s'aimaient. Cette nouvelle lui paraissait extraordinaire mais comme souvent à Torchwood, ce n'était pas le bon timing. Ses pensées revinrent immédiatement à Owen.

Jack lui mit le bras autour de l'épaule et l'attira contre lui. Ianto d'abord réticent, se laissa déborder par l'émotion qui le subjuguait toujours quand Jack touchait sa peau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Owen est en piteux état mais ça va aller.

Jack tentait de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait et il apprécia l'effort qu'il faisait. Ianto fourra sa tête contre son cou, juste à l'entrée de son col toujours entrouvert. C'était toujours à cet endroit que se concentrait le parfum, l'odeur si personnelle de Jack. Fougère, humus et forêt, Jack avait l'odeur du printemps humide, une odeur qu'il adorait par-dessus tout. Pour en avoir parlé avec Tosh, il savait que l'odeur de Jack était différente pour chaque personne, mais qu'elle était toujours composée des odeurs préférées du nez qui le humait. Encore que Ianto n'aimait pas trop qu'on renifle son capitaine de trop près.

- on les rejoint, on en saura plus à Sainte Mary. Ianto ne put qu'acquiescer.

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher Owen de sombrer et il s'en voulait. Mais Jack le rassurait par ses mots et sa présence.

Un taxi apparut comme par magie et les emmena auprès de leurs amis.

* * *

A suivre...

( désolée pour Owen, ce fut un sale quart d'heure tant pour lui que pour moi^^)


	13. Hôpital Saint Mary

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

enfin, je le lâche cet avant-dernier chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Hôpital Saint Mary  
**

**

* * *

**

A l'hôpital, Rhys et Gwen les accueillirent avec des têtes sombres. Ils étaient arrivés depuis dix minutes, et ils n'avaient pu avoir des nouvelles ni d'Owen ni de Toshiko. Gwen avait eu beau jouer de son charme et de son ancienne appartenance à la police, les agents d'accueil n'avaient lâché aucune information et continué de les regarder avec une certaine morgue.

Ianto, fidèle à lui-même se chargea de trouver des boissons chaudes pour réconforter tout le monde. Le choix le moins pire qu'on puisse faire dans un hôpital anglais était de prendre du thé au goût citron, infâme, mais infiniment plus buvable que le café saumâtre qui semblait être la norme comme dans tous les établissements accueillant du public.

Alors que les infirmières débordées et les médecins hautains évitaient de croiser le chemin et les yeux de l'équipe, il arriva à localiser où était Toshiko. Cela ne lui coûta finalement qu'un thé et un sandwich au jambon à la réceptionniste qui n'en pouvait plus. Entre réceptionnistes, on se comprend !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient rassemblés dans une salle de consultation aux urgences et entouraient la jeune femme. Elle avait passé des radios du crâne et ses hématomes avaient été soignés. Elle pouvait quitter l'hôpital dès qu'elle le voudrait. Elle y avait même été chaudement invitée à cause d'un manque de lits à l'hôpital. Gwen la serra dans ses bras, elle avait eu tellement peur pour son amie, quand Ianto l'avait appelée.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de faire couler son mascara, en vain. Elle aurait dû choisir le waterproof en quittant son appartement. Elle relâcha Toshiko pour que ses amis puissent la réconforter à leur tour. Jack lui tapota l'épaule gentiment et Ianto l'entoura de ses bras, il était tellement désolé.

- je n'ai pas grand'chose, il parait, dit la jeune femme en se réinstallant sur son lit après les embrassades, ils ne peuvent pas me garder en observation, parce qu'ils n'ont plus assez de chambres. Enfin, je n'ai rien, les radios sont bien, pas de trauma, mais il faudra surveiller. Owen pourra... - elle grimaça en se souvenant l'état pitoyable de son bourreau de cœur - enfin, s'il va bien, s'il... je ne sais pas où il se trouve, finit-elle piteusement, je voudrais tellement savoir comment il va.

- Vous êtes de la famille d'Harper ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Ianto se retourna et jaugea l'homme qui venait d'entrer, yeux fatigués, gonflés de sommeil. Un pass accroché à la poche indiquait son nom, Harold Nixx et son titre de médecin, astreinte de nuit. Il se précipita sur lui avant que Jack ne réponde.

- oui, c'est mon frère, dit-il rapidement, il a été agressé avec sa fiancée. Ils ont été conduits ici et ont été séparés. Vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Je ne savais pas que ce cochon d'Owen avait finalement réussi à se retrouver une femme qui le supporte, fit le médecin en grimaçant, comme quoi, y'en a qui ont toutes les chances...

- vraiment ? fit Ianto, souriant sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis qui le voyaient mentir sans broncher, il va bien ?

- oui. Enfin, nuança-t-il, bien pour quelqu'un qui a la rate traumatisée, coup de chance qu'elle ait résisté, il a deux côtes fêlées, le choc sur la pommette a occasionné une fracture mineure de l'os zygomatique, faudra pas le faire rire pendant la convalescence ! Pour le reste, il aura de beaux hématomes car, tel que je le connais, il va s'en tirer. En revanche, il risque d'être un sacré emmerdeur.

- ça, ça ne va pas nous changer de d'habitude... où est-il ?

- à coté, je vais vous conduire à votre frère, mais il faudrait d'abord me signer les papiers pour l'assurance. Vous connaissez la bureaucratie et sa passion pour la paperasse.

- ok, pas de souci, dit Ianto en se levant et lui emboîtant le pas, sa fiancée pourrait aller le voir ?

- Bien sûr, pas plus de deux personnes cependant, Miss Sato et vous, les autres attendront. Il est chambre 14, vous suivez la ligne jaune vers la sortie, puis à droite.

- je vais t'aider, Tosh, fit Gwen en secourant la jeune femme pour s'habiller.

Ianto suivit l'interne et signa tout ce que celui-ci voulut lui donner. Il lui racontait les frasques d'Owen au temps de sa vie à l'hôpital avec une voix gourmande. De toute évidence, le docteur Harper manquait au docteur Nixx. Ianto l'écoutait d'une oreille.

Il était soulagé d'apprendre que le jeune homme n'était pas trop gravement atteint. Mais de source sûre, il allait être un très mauvais patient, comme tous les médecins. Ils devront très certainement s'armer de patience pour éviter de l'achever. Cependant, il demanda le transfert d'Owen Harper à l'Institut Torchwood, sous la responsabilité du docteur Jones.

- Vous signez Ianto Jones ? s'étonna le médecin.

- Pas le même père ! répliqua le Gallois, d'un ton rogue, sous-entendant qu'il se demandait de quoi il se mêlait.

- Bon, je vous donne ses médicaments, ses prescriptions, il va avoir besoin de repos pendant au moins 3 semaines et je le connais, il aura du mal à respecter ça.

- Je m'en doute, mais je l'enfermerais si besoin, on a tout ce qu'il faut à l'Institut, médecin, salle de soin, chambre capitonnée. Et puis sa fiancée voudra certainement s'occuper de lui.

Il espéra fortement que Tosh lui donne un coup de main sur ce coup-là, car prendre soin d'Owen n'allait certainement pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur de bosser avec son frère dans cet Institut pour surdoués ? Vous avez beaucoup de gamins à vous occuper ?

- Je ne me plains pas, mais il faut dire que je suis plus spécialisé qu'Owen, recherche…

- J'aime bien la recherche, et puis vos collègues ont l'air agréables à regarder, notamment le gars avec son beau manteau. Si vous avez besoin de personnel, je suis prêt à changer de branche.

Ianto le regarda d'un air indifférent alors qu'il bouillait à l'intérieur, Jack avait encore fait des ravages de toute évidence.

- Pour le moment, on est complet, désolé… Bon, on a fini avec la paperasse ? Je voudrais voir mon frère maintenant.

- Oui, Docteur Jones, c'est la chambre 14, fit le médecin, d'un air un peu déçu. Mais il était prévenu, Owen lui avait déjà dit que l'Institut ne recrutait que rarement.

Ianto se détourna de lui avec un sourire contrit, cachant bien son soulagement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'ajouter une tentation supplémentaire à Jack.

oOoOo

Toshiko, alors que Ianto s'occupait des papiers d'Owen, entra dans la chambre où le jeune homme se reposait. Il avait la tête penchée vers la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur le parking illuminé par les lampadaires. Il était pâle, les yeux caves et l'espace d'un instant, elle le revit aussi clairement que dans cette rue, comme mort.

L'angoisse la reprit, elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Il était réveillé mais il ne se tourna pas vers elle. Il se sentait mal, c'était de sa faute si elle avait été agressée, de sa faute s'il avait été blessé. De plus, il n'avait pas envie de voir son beau visage troublé, plein de peurs et d'angoisse et peut-être de reproches.

Mais ce fut plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de voir son visage. Entre envie et besoin, le besoin est toujours le plus fort. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent enfin, ils se virent dans les yeux de l'autre pour la première fois de leurs courtes vies.

Ils échangèrent un long regard qui valait des années. Il sentit son visage se détendre alors que Tosh se mettait à sourire, et que ses doigts fins serraient plus fort les siens. Elle jeta sa timidité, son éducation et ses complexes aux orties pour vivre le moment présent.

Elle se baissa et déposa sur les lèvres fines d'Owen un baiser aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, juste l'embrasser, juste sceller son amour. Owen approcha sa main de son visage et approfondit ce baiser auquel elle avait tant aspiré, tant désiré. Il quémanda le passage d'un mouvement léger de sa langue et la jeune femme, le cœur plein à éclater l'autorisa. Leurs langues apprirent un nouveau langage, une histoire qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Ils effacèrent d'un long baiser tous les malentendus, toutes les peurs, les malaises pour ne garder que leurs cœurs battants et le goût de leurs lèvres. A bout de souffle, leurs bouches se quittèrent, ils ouvrirent à nouveau les yeux et se dévorèrent du regard sans parler.

Mais une chambre d'hôpital n'a rien de romantique, les mille petits bruits qu'ils occultaient depuis le commencement de leur ballet intime, s'intensifièrent. Ils s'accompagnèrent également d'un grattement léger de gorge, Ianto, entré silencieusement.

Owen le foudroya du regard, auquel le gallois répondit d'un sourire narquois, les yeux pétillants de joie pour ses deux amis.

- bien, tu es bon pour un transfert à l'institut Torchwood, nous avons un bon médecin qui s'occupera parfaitement de toi.

- sauf que le médecin, c'est moi ! fit Owen d'un ton aigre, comment tu as pu gérer ça, coff... Ianto ?

L'insulte ne venait plus aussi facilement, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience que c'était son ami.

- disons que tu as un frère qui est aussi, oh surprise ! Médecin diplômé, je suis même spécialiste, moi.

- moi aussi, s'écria Owen, reprenant des couleurs.

- oui, tu es légiste, jolie spécialité.

- elle est nécessaire et les morts au moins ne viennent jamais se plaindre.

- ni les aliens !se moqua Ianto en jouant avec sa fiche d'admission.

- mais comment as-tu fait ? demanda Toshiko en continuant de serrer la main d'Owen.

- Persuasion, mais Tosh, il faudra certainement que tu me fasses intégrer une école, si possible la même qu'Owen si jamais il vérifie.

- Harold ne vérifiera pas, tu le débarrasses d'un patient et en plus, il sait que je suis infect quand je suis malade. Donc, il doit être heureux de me confier à toi. Mais mon frère, c'était obligé ?

- oui, sinon je ne pouvais pas entrer dans cette chambre et tu aurais passé tes 3 semaines de convalescence ici.

- plutôt crever !

- donc, mon cher petit frère ...

- ah non, je suis l'aîné !

- grand frère, dit Ianto peu contrariant, on te transfère Torchwood.

- quand est-ce qu'on y va ? s'impatienta Owen, le sourire aux lèvres, mais tu ne pourrais pas nous laisser un peu de temps, il faut qu'on parle, Tosh et moi.

- ah bon ? j'ai cru que vous vous étiez tout dit, vu comment vous vous embrassiez.

Owen s'esclaffa, et lui balança le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir le thermomètre.

- j'espère au moins que tu n'as pas encore pris ta température.

- Ianto sors d'ici ! ordonna Owen en riant, et ne reviens que quand je t'appellerais.

Le corps secoué de rire, Ianto sortit et s'attira trois paires d'yeux ébahis sur lui.

- alors ? demanda Gwen .

- ben, je crois qu'on n'aura pas besoin de les enfermer avec les weevils finalement !

Gwen se mit à rire, sous les regards d'incompréhension de Rhys, ignorant tout de la mission que sa fiancée s'était octroyée. Jack les bras croisés souriait et dévisageait son gallois joyeux sous toutes les coutures, trouvant que la joie lui allait décidément à ravir.

- il faut que je leur parle, dit Gwen, d'un ton sérieux, il faut qu'ils déposent plainte contre leurs agresseurs.

Elle entra dans la chambre d'autorité. Ianto ne put l'en empêcher. Elle ressortit écarlate quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée des rires d'Owen et Toshiko.

- Ok, il vient de m'envoyer balader, il veut du temps pour parler à Toshiko. C'est un petit peu irritant quand même, dit-elle, alors que Rhys et Jack riaient de concert.

- pourquoi ? On a tout fait pour les mettre ensemble et maintenant tu désapprouves ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je suis heureuse pour eux, bien sûr. Le problème, c'est que s'ils ne déposent pas plainte, leurs agresseurs vont s'en tirer et seront libres de recommencer quand ils le voudront. Ce n'est pas juste !

- Non ! C'est hors de question, on ne touche pas impunément à mon équipe. Ils vont devoir comprendre que pour eux la récré est définitivement terminée, fit Jack d'un ton menaçant.

Instantanément tout le monde se figea. Jack était en colère rien qu'à l'évocation de l'agression et cela se sentait au ton et à son attitude.

- tu veux faire quoi, exactement ? demanda Ianto calmement, apportant une nouvelle tournée de thé au citron en attendant que Toshiko sorte de la chambre.

- Je ne sais pas trop… dit Jack, s'emparant de sa tasse de plastique. Ianto admira avec quelle classe il bougeait même dans les gestes les plus triviaux.

- Moi, j'ai une idée, fit Rhys, s'animant soudain, j'appelle deux ou trois types de Harwood et on leur casse la gueule dès qu'ils sortent du poste de police !

Ianto et Jack échangèrent un sourire carnassier, Rhys les imita, quoique plus timidement.

- c'est une idée assez intéressante, fit Jack, soupesant la proposition de Rhys.

- Attends, Jack, tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, fit Gwen, si... et toi aussi Ianto ?

- Eh bien, ils ne peuvent pas s'en tirer comme ça...

- ils ne vont pas s'en tirer dit l'ancienne policière, si Owen et Tosh portent plainte, ils vont passer en justice et ils seront condamnés.

- à une grosse amende mais c'est tout, murmura Ianto, et ils recommenceront.

- oui, ils ont eu de la chance tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû leur mettre une raclée, regretta Jack, pour avoir eu le courage de s'attaquer à une femme sans défense.

- hum, Jack, heureusement que Tosh n'est pas sans défense, dit Gwen en lui donnant un coup de coude. Elle a su se défendre et Owen n'était pas loin heureusement. Et vous êtes arrivés au bon moment. La suite, c'est à la justice de s'en charger.

- d'accord, Gwen, je comprends ton avis, mais on va leur rendre une petite visite amicale.

Le sourire avec lequel il dit cela n'avait rien d'amical en revanche.

- Ianto !

- Oui, Jack ?

- Trouve-moi leur chambre, on y va !

- Chambre 103…

- Toujours prêt, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai été scout, dit Ianto très sérieusement.

- Moi aussi, dit Rhys avec un grand sourire, j'étais éclaireur, quelle patrouille ?

- Voyons, dit Jack, on peut remettre cela à plus tard ? C'est où la chambre 103 ?

- 1er étage Gauche, allez-y, je préviens Owen que je reviens tout à l'heure pour le transfert.

- il ne vaut mieux pas que je te demande comment tu le sais, murmura Jack en s'approchant de lui, tandis que Rhys et Gwen se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs.

- En effet…

- Tu m'as manqué, dit Jack en passant ses mains sur le fessier de son amant, lequel le repoussa fermement.

- ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'heure.

- Encore ! Dommage, grogna Jack en se pressant contre lui, ce contact bref lui chatouillait diablement les intérieurs.

Ianto tenta de le repousser, alors que les mains du capitaine s'immisçaient sous ses vêtements. Sa bouche s'approcha de la sienne et une langue mutine vint lui chatouiller la lèvre. Il esquiva, mais Jack accentua la pression, sur une partie de son anatomie qui ne pouvait plus ignorer le retour de son capitaine. Il laissa échapper un soupir que Jack étouffa sous ses baisers. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et des étincelles semblèrent crépiter le long de sa peau. L'effet que Jack lui faisait était démentiel, le ravissait à lui même.

- héhéhé, tu vois que tu ne peux pas me résister.

- ne pars plus sans me dire où tu vas... ce fut atroce sans toi, murmura Ianto dans le cou de son amant.

- je vois ça, tu as monté un plan pour rapprocher Owen et Tosh, vous vous êtes tous rapprochés. A quoi je sers moi maintenant? se plaignit pour rire Jack, alors que Ianto lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille.

- si tu promets de ne plus partir sans prévenir, je vais te montrer à quoi tu sers ... en attendant, Rhys et Gwen nous regardent bizarrement.

Jack fronça des sourcils et souffla « tout à l'heure, tu va me payer ça! »

- avec plaisir, fit Ianto en se pourléchant les lèvres d'un air si lascif que Jack eut le souffle coupé à cette vision.

- tu ne perds rien pour attendre, crois-moi ! dit-il en se précipitant à la suite du couple qui souriait près des ascenseurs.

- oh, je l'espère bien ! murmura Ianto en se retournant vers la porte de la chambre 14.

* * *

A suivre...


	14. Un zeste d'amour dans la Faille

**Disclaimer :** même si j'aimerais énormément, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris sur eux que pour le plaisir (le mien et le vôtre, j'espère)

**Béta :** Arianrhod

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Un zeste d'amour dans la faille**

**_

* * *

_**

Ianto secoua la tête et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre pour avertir ses amis. Pour la seconde fois, il les trouva si bien occupés qu'il n'osa cette fois les déranger.

Il ferma la porte et secoua la tête. « Il se remet drôlement bien » pensa-t-il en faisant allusion à Owen qui embrassait Toshiko à bouche perdue, malgré ses blessures de guerre. L'amour est vraisemblablement le plus efficace des antidouleurs.

Il se hâta de rejoindre le premier étage, où Jack devait sûrement déjà faire du tapage.

Le capitaine et Gwen palabraient avec deux infirmiers qui refusaient catégoriquement qu'ils dérangent les patients. Rhys se tenait dans un coin, se sentant inutile dans ce rapport de force. Ianto lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers les infirmiers qui agaçaient prodigieusement Jack.

- Je vous dis que je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer dans cette chambre. Ce sont des patients sous garde policière. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous laisser entrer, même si vous avez été policière. De plus, ils sont sous sédatif et encore alcoolisés, vous ne pourrez rien en sortir.

- Inspecteur Jones, dit le jeune homme en brandissant une carte qu'il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'examiner, je dois voir ces hommes pour leur signifier leur mise en garde à vue médicalisée, un oubli de la part de mes collègues. Mon adjoint, ici, dit-il en désignant Jack, vient avec moi.

Les deux infirmiers se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et leur firent signe d'entrer. Jack le foudroya du regard, mi-fâché, mi-amusé d'être relégué au rang de subordonné.

- drôle de costume, l'adjoint, fit l'un des deux hommes dans leur dos.

Ianto entendit Gwen rétorquer « mission d'infiltration dans les milieux underground » d'un ton sans appel. Il se retint de ressortir pour lui demander de quel milieu elle voulait parler. Il réprima un gloussement alors que Jack ouvrait la porte de la chambre. Il se composa un masque sévère et entra à sa suite.

Les cinq hommes étaient meurtris à des degrés divers. Ils étaient menottés à leur lit et n'avaient pas fière allure, œil pochés, nez éclatés, pommettes marquées et dents cassées. A cette découverte, Ianto eut une bouffée de tendresse pour son ami. Il avait défendu Toshiko en dépit du nombre d'assaillants. Connaissant Owen cependant, comment aurait-il pu agir autrement ?

Le premier, teint rougeaud, nez cassé ouvrit le seul œil en état et jaugea les deux arrivants. Ses compères plus abîmés ou plus malins, ne bougèrent pas d'une oreille, conscients pourtant de leurs présences.

- bon, mes enfants, fit Jack en se penchant au-dessus du lit du premier, Ianto bloquant la porte d'un air aussi aimable que le plus rébarbatif des cerbères, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Vous avez fait une grosse erreur en vous attaquant à mes amis. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, mais en un claquement de doigts, je peux savoir qui vous êtes. Et je peux faire de votre vie un enfer permanent, une merde telle que vous vous n'aurez qu'une envie, celle d'en finir. Et même ça, ça vous sera impossible !

Il avait adopté une voix basse, inquiétante qui arracha même des frissons à Ianto. Il sentait l'ambiance lentement changer, s'assombrir à mesure que Jack parlait et leur expliquait qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur eux. Ils le regardaient tous maintenant et leurs faces meurtries montraient leur désarroi. Celui qui avait ouvert l'œil le premier se rebiffa.

- mais on n'a rien fait de mal…

- alors pourquoi mes amis sont aux urgences ? fit ironique le Capitaine. C'est de ma faute peut-être ?

- non, gémit l'un d'entre eux, mais elle s'est emportée et ça a dégénéré.

- Je dois prendre ça comme une excuse ? tonna Jack dont la présence et la colère écrasaient les six hommes, Ianto compris, qui avait la sale sensation d'être redevenu un gamin face à un professeur particulièrement impressionnant.

- Non, pardon, pardon… fit le premier dans son lit, litanie reprise par les autres gars. Ils se sentaient tous mal à l'aise, étouffé par l'aura de Jack qui les malmenait sans qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui se passait à présent dans la chambre. C'était pire que passer au tribunal, pire que se retrouver au confessionnal. Ils avaient le sentiment inquiétant d'être jugé par un être plus puissant que les hommes.

- Alors maintenant, je vais vous dire comment ça va se passer maintenant. Je vais garder un œil sur vous et si je m'aperçois que l'un d'entre vous cinq refait une connerie de ce genre, je lui fais payer au centuple et ça sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus douloureux qu'une simple raclée. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

- Oui, m'sieur, murmurèrent les cinq hommes en échangeant des regards terrorisés.

- Ah oui, fini l'alcool aussi, plus de bêtise ou je devrais sévir !

Ils firent la grimace mais le regard de Jack était si glacial qu'ils acceptèrent immédiatement. Il le jurèrent sur ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher. Jack se pencha sur le plus proche. Il évalua dans son regard apeuré l'impact qu'il avait sur eux. Apparemment satisfait, il sortit en entraînant doucement un Ianto subjugué.

oOoOo

Jack avait encore le visage figé, la bouche sévère. Gwen le dévisagea avec surprise, elle n'avait jamais vu Jack avec une telle expression, à la fois terrible et terrifiante, un masque granitique. Rhys frissonna sous son regard et il détourna son visage, vaguement honteux, vers Ianto qui tremblait encore.

Lorsque Jack tourna vers celui-ci un visage radouci, il se calma enfin. Le capitaine dut lire son soulagement car il lui décocha un sourire ravageur qui se ficha dans son coeur encore vibrant. L'art de la virevolte, selon Jack, souffler le chaud et le froid et cueillir son Ianto tout fondant.

- tu crois que cette mise au point, cette mise en garde suffira ? osa demander celui-ci, raffermissant sa voix au fil de son propos.

- je l'espère, dit simplement Jack, car je ne plaisante pas. Je suis prêt à faire de leur vie un enfer s'ils recommencent, mais je leur dois une seconde chance.

- Avec certains, c'est peine perdue, dit Ianto, d'un ton encore secoué. Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas choisir pour eux.

- Je pense qu'ils vont comprendre la leçon, du moins je l'espère.

- Ok, la police va prendre la suite, ce n'est pas notre rôle de faire la justice Jack, dit Gwen.

- Si, quand cela concerne mes amis et mon équipe… ça devient personnel et je dois m'en mêler.

Gwen secoua la tête, Jack ne voulait apparemment rien entendre. Il considérait cela vraiment comme une histoire personnelle. Elle n'allait pas continuer de désapprouver. C'était ses amis aussi et il lui semblait porter une certaine responsabilité dans ce qu'il leur était arrivé.

- bon, si on allait s'occuper de faire revenir Owen dans nos locaux, jeta Jack. Il mérite les meilleurs soins, ceux qu'on peut lui apporter. Il se remettra mieux dans son aile médicale.

Ianto hocha la tête, il était encore secoué d'avoir vu Jack si polaire, si hostile. Ce n'était pas seulement les mots qu'il avait prononcés mais la façon de le faire, comme si une menace mortelle se cachait derrière chaque syllabe articulée. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la réalité, se dit Ianto, secouant l'influence sinistre qui reposait encore sur son esprit.

Ils redescendirent aux urgences et attendirent encore une petite demi-heure avant que Tosh ne sorte, l'air radieuse, poussant dans un fauteuil, un Owen ravi. Ses traits paraissaient beaucoup plus doux alors qu'il souriait et paraissait enfin heureux.

Jack eut un choc au cœur, espérant que cela dure. Nous avons tous besoin d'amour et de bonheur, se dit-il, Owen le cynique et sarcastique autant que les autres.

Grâce aux excellentes relations de Ianto et de son nouvel ami Docteur Nixx, ils trouvèrent une ambulance qui les ramena au hub. Ce fut certes quelque peu compliqué de persuader l'ambulancier de les laisser sur la place Roald Dahl mais un bon pourboire lui suffit. Owen fut descendu par l'ascenseur invisible avec Tosh qui ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher sa main, comme s'il allait s'échapper si elle le lâchait.

Elle avait peur qu'il souhaite son départ, une fois qu'il aurait eu le temps de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Loin d'avoir parlé, ils s'étaient découverts, révélés l'un à l'autre. Les mots lui semblaient de trop quand les gestes en disaient suffisamment.

Owen dont le sourire n'arrivait plus à se décrocher de son visage n'était pas plus enclin à lui lâcher la main. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être à nouveau séparé de la jeune femme qu'il aimait profondément. Tant de temps pour s'en rendre compte, tant de temps gâché, perdu à tout jamais à cause d'un aveuglement buté, parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu dépasser leur amitié. Cela le faisait plus souffrir que les bleus qui lui recouvraient le corps.

- Ils sont mignons, tous les deux, dit Jack en entrant dans le Hub par la porte secrète. Ça donne envie...

- N'importe quoi te donne envie, fit Ianto en se faufilant dans l'entrée, impatient d'entrer, impatient de se faire couler un café serré pour clore cette journée de la meilleure manière possible, impatient de se frotter à son amant une nouvelle fois.

Jack le retint au passage et le plaqua dans l'encoignure du mur, ses mains posées de chaque coté de son visage. Ianto l'enlaça, se colla à lui, ses mains dansèrent sur son corps prises de frénésie.

- si tu savais comme j'ai faim de toi, chuchota son jeune amant à l'oreille, lui arrachant des frissons.

- je me doutes, juste le temps de coucher Owen et de fermer le hub et je serais tout à toi. Promis.

- humm, une promesse que je sais que tu vas tenir…

- évidemment, je dois te montrer à quoi je sers.

- heu, Jack, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, demanda Rhys aimablement, on vérifie que tout va bien pour Owen et Tosh et on disparaît. Vous pourrez alors vous amuser autant que vous voudrez. Mais pourriez-vous nous laisser passer ? Ce serait très gentil.

- ouh là, mon chéri, tu mets les formes, ils t'impressionnent ou quoi ? demanda Gwen en poussant le couple enlacé qui encombrait le passage.

- je suis courtois, je ne dérange jamais les gens qui s'embrassent, c'est gênant.

Sa réponse les fit rire mais aussi entrer dans la base. Owen et Tosh étaient déjà rentrés et pénétraient dans l'aile médicale, sans leur prêter attention. Ils semblaient tous les deux comme absents aux autres, perdus dans leur propre monde, un nouveau monde pour chacun d'entre eux. C'était lui et c'était elle et pourtant c'était autre chose, une bulle d'amour qui les entourait et les isolait de la réalité. Leurs corps se touchaient d'une façon si tendre et si naturelle qu'il devint inutile à leurs amis de commenter. Pourtant Gwen se dévoua, amatrice de truismes.

- bon, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous pour cette nuit. Ianto, on a réussi notre mission !

- Mission accomplie, fit le Gallois en frappant dans la main tendue de Gwen. Je suis soulagé, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il soit moins amoché. Ça risque de faire mal …

- Fais confiance à l'amour, dit Jack, je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en sortir comme des grands. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai moi aussi une mission pour cette nuit.

- Oh par pitié, Jack, ne donne pas de détails, fit Gwen, mais j'en connais qui vont bien dormir ce soir.

- Pourquoi pas vous ? demanda Jack innocemment, provoquant l'hilarité de ses camarades. Rhys parut un peu choqué mais se mit à rire lui aussi.

- Vu que tu es dans de si bonnes dispositions, je peux prendre des vacances, moi aussi ? demanda la jeune femme, cela fait longtemps que je dois accompagner Rhys en France, cela devrait l'aider à développer son côté romantique.

- Oï, je suis très romantique, répondit le Gallois furibond, tu oublies un peu vite...

- Alors, Jack, ces vacances ? insista la jeune femme, en roulant des yeux, empêchant son futur époux de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Ianto doit d'abord prendre les siennes, fit Jack d'un ton professionnel, et ensuite, tu pourras partir. En attendant, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui me reposer en l'absence d'Owen et de Tosh. Je repars en congés !

- Encore, fit Ianto en plissant des yeux, cela commence à devenir une habitude.

- Tant que tu prends celle de m'accompagner, j'en arriverais presque à les apprécier. Deux semaines, Gwen, deux semaines pendant lesquelles tu t'occupes du Hub et de notre charmant couple, ensuite, je te paye ton week-end. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est un cadeau de mariage de la part de ton job, un peu en avance. Mais tu devras travailler dur !

Gwen ravie qu'il lui délègue ses responsabilités et plus encore de gagner un week-end de rêve tout frais payé, lui sauta au cou sous les yeux étonnés de son futur époux, qui ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en les voyant tous aussi proches.

Il remarqua le même sentiment passer à toute vitesse sur le visage de son compatriote. Il comprit que celui-ci aimait lson capitaine, plus que lui-même. Ils échangèrent un regard de compréhension, tous les deux donnaient, offraient leur amour sans rien attendre en retour, heureux, satisfait de cet état de fait. Rien ne pourrait interdire leurs sentiments de s'épanouir, pas même Torchwood !

Ianto savait que cette vie à Torchwood pouvait être dure, violente, mais les récompenses pouvaient y être si douces que cela en valait souvent la peine.

Permettre à Tosh et Owen d'ouvrir les yeux face à leurs émotions était une mission gratifiante et heureusement menée à bien. Conscients qu'il fallait goûter les morceaux de bonheur qui s'offraient à eux, ils savaient profiter de ces moments exquis où la vie est vibrante, ardente et flamboyante.

Les sentiments qu'ils se portaient les uns les autres étaient le mortier et le sel de leurs relations. L'amour était ce qui les soutenait autant que leur goût pour l'aventure et les merveilles de l'univers.

Tel est Torchwood !

FIN

* * *

_Merci Arianrhod pour le soutien psy et les corrections (je ne sais quelle part fut la plus importante) Merci aux lectrices/teurs qui laissent de si gentils messages, cela éclaire toujours autant ma journée^^. Ne vous privez pas de commenter, que cela vous ait plus ou non, je serais toute ouïe (euh yeux) et ravie !  
_

_A bientôt...  
_


End file.
